Calypso's Curse
by TheForgottenMCRmy
Summary: (30 Years Post AWE) Marine Turner knew very well who her father was; her mother and older brother would not let her forget. After 13 years of living away from the sea, a rogue pirate attack throws her back into the world she once knew as a child. But will the help of Captain Jack Sparrow and others from her parents' past be enough to save her father from the new unknown threat?
1. Fate Gets What It Wants

**A/N:**

**This is my first POTC story… so, you know how that goes :)**

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of Disney's characters from the mentioned film franchise, or any of the plots involved with the movies. However, any new characters and plot are mine unless otherwise noted.**

*****This takes approximately 30 years after At World's End*****

* * *

_Unknown, Singapore_

_Third Person P.O.V._

Elizabeth Turner walked along the coastline of Singapore, feeling rather low.

"10 years," she bitterly mumbled to herself. Her husband, William (mostly known as Will) Turner, had both died and returned to life as the captain of the Flying Dutchman on the very same day 10 years ago. There was a rumor going around that since (the original) Davy Jones was only commissioned for 10 years of service ferrying souls lost at sea to the land of the dead, would've been free to go on land if complications hadn't occurred. Upon hearing this, she wished with all her being that the same guideline applied to her husband. It broke her heart to discover it wasn't true.

Will and their son, William Turner the III, whom she had soon after his birth nicknamed Liam, played ahead of her on the shore. She smiled to herself, admiring how close the two were.

After the incident 10 years ago, she returned to Singapore with Captain Jack Sparrow, who'd still visit from time to time. While there, she eventually came to a decision to live in one place as long as the situation allowed. Though she figured the Navy, East India Co., and her new responsibilities as Pirate King wouldn't permit her to stay in one place long, she wanted Liam to have every possible chance to have an honest life on land. So far they'd lived in Singapore, the Caymen Islands, and temporarily at Shipwreck Cove during the transition between the two.

She couldn't help but blame herself. Soon after she'd said goodbye to Will 10 years ago, she realized that there was nothing stopping her from being with him on the sea. Being the Pirate King, her duties involved traveling by sea- a lot. Whenever possible, her ship, the_ Empress_, and the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed side-by-side. Of course, there were many times in which they couldn't be together, and when they were, alone time seemed impossible. Still, the two were grateful for anytime they could share with their son.

For 10 years this continued. Liam Turner knew and loved his father dearly. They were almost, _almost,_ a normal family.

Perhaps had she done what she was supposed to do and had truly said goodbye to Will for 10 years, the curse would've been broken. But the only person who could shed any form of light on the subject was Calypso, who had been rarely spotted since she was unbound form her human form. Sailors in every port Elizabeth had docked had heard rumors or told tales of her.

Though few were actually credible, Elizabeth knew very well that Calypso was near, more erratic and unpredictable than ever.

* * *

_London, England_

_Third Person P.O.V._

Captain Jack Sparrow sighed as he walked through the streets of London, the fog causing him to cough every now and then. In fact, the fog and smoke were the very reasons he detested London with a fiery passion. Well, that and the weather. It was not nearly as beautiful as the weather on the Caribbean Sea. He smiled to himself at the thought.

As he strolled along looking for a source to quench his thirst for rum, he nearly laughed at himself when he realized he'd been looking over his shoulder after every turn he'd taken. In spite himself, he could've sworn he'd heard the scuffing of boots on the poorly maintained brick roads. However, after a moment's hesitation, he decided to ignore his paranoia and quickly satisfy his longing for rum, so he could return to where he'd come from as soon as possible.

After taking another right, walking down that street, and taking a left, he wound up at the _Captain's Daughter_ pub. Besides the fact that he hadn't been to the place in years, he felt recognition at the familiarity of the place, and a moment later went inside.

Despite the earliness of the day, plenty of London's shady characters were already wasting and drinking their lives away. After scanning the room for any _navy_ shady characters drinking, he proceeded to the bar, where he ordered two mugs.

Grabbing both in his hands, he turned happily and sat down at a nearby table. Before he knew it, one mug was empty, and as the second was just about half empty, someone made a rather loud entrance into the pub.

Those completely wasted from any of their senses continued about their business, while everyone else threw a wary glance at the man walking towards Jack.

Jack stared at the man with a funny, nervous look on his face. The man stopped before the table, and smiled with crooked teeth. "Hello, Jackie."

Jack swallowed. "Hello, Dad," he greeted, uneasily.

"May I?" Teague asked, gesturing to the chair opposing Jack.

Knowing very well that his father would do so anyways, Jack gestured to the chair with a shaky hand.

Teague grumbled something along the lines of thanks and sat down. He looked at their surroundings, as if scanning the area. "Haven't been here in a while," he said conversationally.

"Haven't seen ye in awhile, either," Jack retaliated, as politely as a pirate could manage.

Teague rolled his eyes. "I've been the same place I've always been," he replied, gesturing the barmaid over to their table. The woman hastily walked over, and placed a mug in front of Teague, refilled Jack's, and left as quick as she'd come. "If ye missed me that much Jackie, ye should've visited."

Jack had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "So… what brings ye here?"

"Business," Teague answered vaguely, taking a huge drink. He set the mug down, and sighed. "There are somethings I should inform ye about."

"Go on," Jack pressed, taking another drink.

"One: let's face it Jackie, I'm not as young as I used to be," Teague stated, honestly. Jack merely stared at him. "Now, regarding _the code," _Teague lowered his voice, instantly grabbing the younger man's attention."I would be very happy that if when I left this world, I would know that it was safe."

Jack waited for his father to add more, but when he didn't, he simply nodded. "Send word, I'll take care of it."

Teague nodded his thanks, and slightly smiled. "Two: what's become of my grandkids?"

Jack couldn't stop a smile that escaped his lips. "Their fine," he replied, and despite quickly regaining composure, his voice clearly gave away his pride.

"And the wife?" Teague asked almost wearily, raising an eyebrow.

"She's fine too," Jack replied neutrally, taking another drink.

Teague copied his son's action and thought for a moment. "Listen, Jackie-"

"-If you're going to say something about that isn't at least borderline, just stop there," Jack interjected. His nerves kicked into overdrive as soon as the argument left his mouth.

Teague held up his hands in a slightly defensive manner. "Not a word," Teague promised. "I'm here for a different reason."

"And what might that be?" Jack questioned, slightly worried by his father's tone.

Teague looked conflicted for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh. "They need to leave, Jackie."

Jack looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"It's not safe here anymore," Teague replied, gesturing around.

"When has it ever been safe here?" Jack questioned.

Teague shrugged. "I'm not referring to the Navy, though I wouldn't count them out of tally against you-"

"True. They still are, they've always been, and I don't doubt they'll always be," Jack sighed, feeling as if he'd had the conversation a hundred times. "I've been good about hiding all of this from them up until this point. Exceedingly well, actually."

"How long are ye planning on putting them at risk?" Teague demanded in monotone. Jack remained silent, looking down, suddenly becoming very intrigued with his mug of rum. "Ye made a choice when you married her," Teague reminded him, "and ye made a choice when ye had the kids. You've got to do what's best for them. It's not just ye anymore."

"I know that," Jack replied, completely honest. "Ye don't think I have their best interest in mind?"

"Seeing as how much you've changed in so little time, all for this… this _girl_, I don't doubt it," Teague answered. "But how could ye have their best interest in mind when you might not even know what that is?"

Jack leaned in closer. "What do you mean?"

Teague leaned in as well. "There's something big going on," he whispered acutely. "Tell me, ever since that day your friend became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, hasn't the sea felt… _different?_"

Jack snickered. "I wouldn't say _friend_ necessarily, more like an affable acquaintance, but of course. Davy Jones has been sailing the sea since… Well, forever, and now all of the sudden there's some eunuch-"

Teague rolled his eyes once more. "Not what I mean. Haven't ye heard the rumors?" Teague finished off his drink. "Something big is going on, something not good," Teague finished, with a serious tone that never failed to catch his son's attention.

"Like what?" Jack questioned.

"There's rumors going around that Queen Anne's Revenge was spotted-"

"-Well that's no surprise-"

"Anchored next to the Amity," Teague finished.

Jack thought for a moment. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"It's Tew's ship."

"Tew?" Jack laughed, "Captain Thomas Tew's ship?" Jack allowed himself to giggle for a quick moment. "That's funny, considering he's dead. Who was the drunken whelp who started that rumor?" Jack questioned, his laughs finally dying down.

Teague smiled. "Me."

Jack stopped short in his laugh and frowned. "Oh." He allowed several moments of awkwardness to pass. "Ye saw it?"

Teague nodded. "I can't promise it was Tew himself captainin' it, but I know for sure it was the Amity," he swore as he scooted his chair back and stood up. "Keep your eyes open. There's a new enemy over the horizon, and it might be one of our own. Might even be someone ye trust."

Jack said nothing, contemplating everything he'd just heard.

"And one more thing: I've also heard some talk down by the docks. A lot of people suspect you're in London, Jackie. It won't be long before the navy finds out the enemy is in their home base."

Jack nodded. As Teague turned to leave, Jack stopped him, "Thanks."

Teague turned, and smiled. "You owe me one, m'boy. But, a visit from my grandkids might settle it."

Jack smiled and mentally laughed to himself as he thought of the days when he himself was a child, when Teague wasn't as nearly involved in his own life as he seems to want to be with his grandchildren presently. "As soon as I can convince the wife," he told the other man.

"You know where I'll be," Teague reminded his son as he turned and exited the pub.

Jack stared at the now warm rum for a moment, before finally getting up himself. Leaving payment and tip for the barmaid on the table, he left the pub.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Caribbean Sea_

_Third Person P.O.V._

Will Turner was quick on his toes, trying to keep up with his daughter as she made her way around her mother's ship, the _Empress_. After leading her father up onto the deck, six year old Marine Turner eagerly strolled over to the railing. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she peered into the deep blue water. Smiling, she let out a fascinated sigh at her namesake.

"Marine, not so close to the railing please," Will told his daughter gently, for he knew she was just curious.

Marine laughed and did as her father had asked. Just as she was about to go see what her mother was up to, she noticed something strange in the water from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, there you two are," Elizabeth greeted, with their son, Liam, walking alongside of her. Will turned his attention to his wife, as Marine once again looked over the railing. "I was concerned that she would wander too far ahead of you," Elizabeth confessed, though her tone was light.

"I will admit, she's very curious," Will told his wife. "Not unlike someone else that was once her age, I imagine."

Elizabeth shrugged innocently, and smiled. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

Liam walked over to his younger sister, interested to see what she was staring at. He looked down into the sea. His eyes widened at the sight of increasingly rough waves, despite the beautiful clear day. "Mum, Father, come look!" he frantically called his parents over.

The two gave each other a worried look, before rushing over to their children.

Elizabeth gasped, and Will's breath was cut short.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, looking back up at her husband.

Will continued to watch the waves intently for several moments. "It could only be…" he trailed off, thinking of a plan of action. "They can't be up here," Will said, gesturing towards Liam and Marine.

"Cap'n!" a crew member called to Elizabeth, "We're facing coarse waters!"

"Liam, take your sister below deck," Elizabeth whispered hastily, light pushing her daughter towards her son.

Liam was quick to protest, as he believed that at sixteen years old he was just as capable as facing danger as his parents. "But-"

"Do as your mother asked," Will interjected sternly.

Never knowing his father to use so serious of a tone, Liam led his younger sister towards the cabins without delay. Marine allowed her brother to escort her away, but not before throwing a worried glance at her parents.

"Steady as she goes, men," Elizabeth ordered to her crew, who were looking at her apprehensively. "Will," Elizabeth turned to her husband, "What is going on?"

However, Will didn't need to reply.

The water beneath the ship seemed to swirl, before rising slowly up to the level of the deck, in a rough outline of a human. Cautiously, Will, Elizabeth, and any nearby crew members stepped back as the water-human figure landed on deck. No more than a second later, the water fell to the deck, revealing none other than Calypso, in her Tia Dalma form.

"Calypso," Will finally breathed, after a long passing moment.

Calypso smiled widely, revealing her rotten and worn teeth. "Will Turner," she greeted, slowly walking towards him. "You not change one bit."

Will bit his tongue from saying something too out of line. "I believe it comes with being immortal…"

Calypso rolled her eyes. " 'Nough greetings. We need to talk at once."

Will nodded, knowing that he could never say no to the woman who had literal control over him. He hastily headed towards the Captain's cabin for privacy, with Calypso following. When Elizabeth turned to follow as well, Calypso stopped. "I have no business wit you, Mrs. Turner."

"My business is her business," Will vouched for his wife.

Calypso delayed a moment, but eventually continued to follow Will.

The three entered the Captain's quarters, immediately spotting Marine and Liam. Liam looked over from his place at his mother's desk, while Marine gazed inquisitively from her seat at the table where the family ate their meals.

Will quickly grabbed their attention, "I believe your grandfather was expecting a visit from you."

Liam nodded understandingly and walked over to Marine, who quickly took his hand. As Liam led her out of the room, Marine stared at the strange woman curiously. As soon as the door shut, Calypso sighed angrily.

"How dare you," she snapped, "Thinkin' I'd hurt children…"

"It's better to not take chances," Elizabeth said quietly, looking down at her feet.

Calypso turned to face her. "Actually, Mrs. Turner, I prefer to deal wit only those that 'ave done me wrong… no one else," she informed other woman. "Now, Will Turner, I will deal wit you," she continued, in a rather angry tone. "You 'ave disappointed me!"

"How so?" Will asked, as politely as he could.

"Don't play dumb wit me, I turn Davy Jones into de monster that he was, and I can do de same wit you!"

Will was taken aback. "With all due respect, I have no idea of what you're talking about."

Immediately, Calypso's expression softened. True to legend, her mood was easily changed, like the sea. "I 'ave been informed that some pirates 'ave been terrorizing these waters… and at first, I thought, well," she laughed slightly, "Pirates, will be pirates, yes? Nothing strange. But then I heard de name Tew tossed around, as bein' involved wit this… And I asked de source, 'Surely you not mean Thomas Tew?'"

She laughed once more, walking around the room, smiling slyly. "And you know what de reply was?" she asked the two.

Neither Elizabeth nor Will dared to answer.

She stopped behind the desk, looking over a random map that happened to be occupying the surface of it. "De source replied, 'None other.'" She walked back over to Will, standing mere inches from him. She smiled, opened her mouth, but paused. "….. How is it dat Thomas Tew is once again sailing dese waters?" she inquired softly.

Again, the other two refused to answer.

"HE ESCAPED FROM DE LOCKER OF DAVY JONES!" Calypso shouted into Will's face. Will's eyes widened with fear, as did Elizabeth's. "Under your watch, which makes you to blame!" Calypso declared. Calypso attempted to calm herself down, angrily walking away from Will. "But, I 'ave to tell myself to remember all de good dat you've done- ferrying souls to de next world. I 'ave been grateful for dat. But I must also remind you dat de Locker, and those inside, are also in your care."

Will nodded, not quite looking her in the eyes.

"And though it was only one who escaped de locker… I can't help but think dat your family may be… a _distraction_, from your duty."

Elizabeth had held her tongue too long. "But how could he have known-"

"It's his job ta know!" she shouted at Elizabeth, who was immediately silenced. "Now, I 'ave been nice enough to let you two see one another on de sea up until this point, but I fear now I may have let this gone on too long."

"It won't happen again," Will assured her quickly, mentally chastising himself for not knowing of the situation. Yet, he wondered- the last he'd been on the _Flying Dutchman_, merely hours ago, everything was how it should be. All the souls that had been lost at sea up until now had already been ferried over to the other side. Nothing had been particularly abnormal at all about the locker.

"You're right, it won't," she agreed, "Because now, should I see or hear of de two of you together anywhere but your one appointed day on land, there will be consequences," Calypso warned, a serious look on her face.

"…Like?" Elizabeth had a hard time believing she let herself say such a thing. She instantly covered her mouth with one of her hands, and shook slightly when the goddess glared at her.

However, Calypso chose to ignore her outburst. "I would not enjoy hurting your children… or your wife," she added the last part hesitantly after a moment of thought. "So don't force me ta remind you of your duties anymore, Will Turner. Understood?" she inquired of Will.

Will nodded his head slowly, the realization of the situation sinking in.

Calypso smiled, obviously pleased with herself. She casually walked towards the door, as if their chat had been light and pleasant, and not the morbid and threatening conversation it truly was.

Elizabeth looked to her husband, who shared the same morose expression.

"Wait!" she called, just as Calypso reached the door. Slowly, Calypso turned to face her. "Please," Elizabeth begged, her voice faltering a bit. "Assuming Will takes care of this situation… Isn't there anything, _anything_ at all, that could be done to remove this curse other than stabbing his heart?" She paused a moment before adding, "He _has_ completed 10 years of service, and we _have_ been faithful. Please. I'm willing to do anything to ensure my children know their father."

Calypso looked between the two for several moments, her face expressionless. Finally, she let out a sigh. "I will let ye know… Despite everything dat I 'ave been through, I do enjoy a good love story," she admitted softly, smiling. "There is prize I will accept in exchange for removing de curse, and nothing less."

Elizabeth smiled. "You'd do that?" she asked, almost skeptical that the goddess would actually want to help them. But, she was quick to remind herself of the definite strings that would be attached to such an offering.

Calypso nodded. "Only if you return to me with two items."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Which would be…"

"Two lockets," Calypso told them. "Two lockets that were made special for Davy Jones and I. When I was released from this form," she gestured to herself, "My locket fell deep into the ocean. When you killed Davy Jones, his was lost as well. Strangely enough, I 'aven't been able to find them, and I want ta know why. Return to me with de lockets, and I'll save Will Turner. Do we 'ave a deal?" Calypso asked, looking at the two.

Will hesitated, "No catches?"

Calypso shook her head. "Of course, you'll have to find another to take over your duties. Other than that, just bring me de lockets, and I'll have no other business with de two of you. Now, your children on de other hand…"

"Stay away from them," Will warned on behalf of both himself and his wife, so Elizabeth would not have to jeopardize herself even more than she already had.

"It is not my doing, I assure you," she told him, the smile never leaving her face. "But as fate would 'ave it, they 'ave a certain touch of destiny. I'm sure ya know by now that fate gets what it wants.

Elizabeth and Will took wary glances at one another, before turning their attention back to the woman.

"Now, do we 'ave a deal?

Will and Elizabeth merely looked at each other, for no words were need. "Yes," they both said simultaneously.

Calypso smiled. "Good. Take care of my problem, Will Turner, and I promise not to visit you until you 'ave the lockets," she said, walking out of the door and returning, assumingly, to the sea.

Neither said anything for several moments.

Finally, Elizabeth whispered, "I guess that's that."

Will sadly smiled down at her. "That's that," he echoed, lightly stroking her hair.

"I'll do whatever I can to find those lockets…" Elizabeth promised, though she trailed off, lost in thought. "I don't know how much I can do, but I'll do whatever it takes," she added, tears forming in her eyes, though they would never fall as long as she had them under control.

Will shook his head at his wife. "No, please do not become stressed because of this. I'll look for them. You do what you would what you would normally do- whatever _your_ duties require, and I'll do _mine._"

"I can't let you do all the work," she protested.

Will sighed. "Very well… But please, whatever you do, do not become consumed with finding these lockets. There is no use chasing after something that is near impossible to find. Please, focus on what is in your reach, such as raising our children. It is better for them to have one of us around than neither of us."

Elizabeth did not agree, but she nodded anyways. "What should we tell them?"' she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Will wrapped his arms around his distressed wife, laying his own head on top of hers. "Liam is old enough to know the truth of this matter. He'll understand," he reasoned.

"And Marine?" Elizabeth asked. "She's not going to take this well at all- she practically idolizes you."

Will closed his eyes in thought. "We'll have to tell her an excuse. She is too young to fully grasp the truth." Elizabeth silently agreed, and remained standing where she was, sheltered from the world by Will's arms. "But," he added after several moments of silence, "I'm more concerned about how Tew managed to escape the locker."

"Well, Jack did it," Elizabeth rationalized.

"Yes," Will admitted, "But with our help."

Elizabeth's mind started to race. "Do you think Tew had outside help?"

"Oh, I know he did," Will replied in a manner that left no room for argument. "Because if not even Jack Sparrow can escape by himself, there's no one else who could. I can't believe I let this happen."

"Well," Elizabeth sighed, "maybe you just can't tell if someone escapes. I mean, you didn't send them there in the first place, and even Davy Jones did not notice when Jack escaped. Will," she gasped at a sudden thought, "… What if this is something bigger? Just because Tew was spotted recently, doesn't necessarily mean he recently escaped the locker. He could've escaped years ago..."

Will frowned. "I think you're thinking too deep."

"But what if I'm not?" Elizabeth retaliated. "Whoever, assuming someone did, helped him escape, why would they bring him back in the first place?"

"I don't know," Will confessed, trying to dismiss the subject. "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"And when will that be?" Elizabeth demanded, refusing to let the topic go. "When the world is already in danger? When it is too late to fix anything?" Her anger had started to get the best of her. "Like when you saved Jack?" she reminded her husband, who looked down at her. "We knew there would be consequences to helping him escape, yet we were so consumed with ourselves to do anything about it. Think: what if we had left Port Royal after that incident? What if we lived on some island where the East India Co. wouldn't have been able to find us? We wouldn't be in this situation."

Will's mind ran through all the points she had just made, and came to the undeniable conclusion that what she was right.

They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door. A second later, Liam opened the door, sticking his head in first to make sure everything was alright. He smiled upon seeing his parents, unharmed. However, his smile faded when he saw his mother in near tears.

Marine appeared from behind the slightly-open door and walked blissfully past her brother and over to her parents, oblivious to what her brother had already noticed. "Momma, who was that lady?" she asked curiously, looking up at her mother.

Elizabeth timidly looked down at her daughter as Liam fully entered the room and closed the door.

Upon seeing her mother so distraught, Marine's happy expression dulled.

Will removed his arms from around Elizabeth and soundlessly bent down to his daughter's level. "Marine…" he tried to speak, but quickly was at a loss for words. He knew if his heart was still in his chest, it would have pained him deeply. Still, somewhere inside of him he felt aching hurt upon seeing his children's concerned faces.

Upon seeing her father upset as well, Marine wrapped her tiny arms around his neck in a sort of hug. At first, her father did not react, but a moment later he smiled, and picked her up off the ground. He stood there for several moments, wanting to delay telling either of his children the news.

* * *

_Bridgetown, Barbados_

_Marine Turner's P.O.V._

Ever since I can remember, I've been bitter-sweetly satisfied with my life.

Roughly 30 years ago, my mother, Elizabeth Swann, was the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. At the time, the townspeople had expected her to marry Captain Norrington, a respectable military man, who had fancied her for a long while. Though my mother knew it would be 'right' by society's standards, she dreaded the thought of marriage, for to her it held the idea of being trapped, never quenching a certain thirst for adventure she had always tried to hide. No one but my mother knew where and to whom her true feelings laid.

Will Turner, my father, then a blacksmith, had similar feelings towards society's ideals for life as my mother. Though he'd never tell a soul, he fancied my mother since the day they first met: since she had spotted him drifting on a piece of wreckage among a burning ship.

Both of their lives changed the day the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow sailed into Port Royal.

Over the next year, the trio had experienced undead pirates, mutinies, cursed Aztec gold, a failed marriage ceremony, a sociopathic businessman, a chest with a still-beating heart, Davy Jones, the Kraken, betrayals, World's end, Pirate politics, and an epic battle between pirates and the East India Trading Co.

In the battle, my father was stabbed in the chest by Davy Jones, a tentacle-ly man who used to do the bidding of Calypso, the sea goddess, until she betrayed him, and in result betrayed her. Jack Sparrow himself gave up his own dreams of immortality to allow my father to live and take the place of Davy Jones.

My mother, then recently named Pirate Lord of Singapore, and Pirate King, said goodbye to my father, and returned to Singapore, where she spent half of her time. The other half of her time was spent on the sea, going about her duties. Soon after, my mother had my brother, William Turner the 3rd.

Upon discovering that nothing could stop my parents from being together on the sea, my mother, father, and Liam spent as much time together as they could. Unfortunately, it wasn't much- but they all agreed it was better than absolutely no contact for 10 years.

After 10 years of service aboard the _Flying Dutchman,_ my father was finally reunited with my mother and brother. Expecting to be free of the duty of ferrying souls lost at sea, my family was crushed to discover that my father would be bound to the _Dutchman_ for eternity.

Despite this, my mother still insisted that Liam spent as much time with our father as he could.

Jack Sparrow, the godfather of my brother (and eventually myself) visited from time to time and helped out with whatever he could.

Life moved on, and eventually I was born. However, my mother couldn't name me just then- she wanted my father's input too, as choosing my name wouldn't be as simple as choosing my brother's had been. However, at the time she hadn't seen my father since his one day on land, around 9 months before.

I almost find it humorous that for several weeks, I went without a name. I haven't the faintest idea of what mother, Liam, and Uncle Jack referred to me as at the time, and to be honest- I'd prefer it that way.

Eventually, my mother's ship had found the _Dutchman._ My father was surprised, but pleased, so my mother tells me, to discover me. He had no particular requests for my name, other than something that my mother loved.

While they were discussing this, my godfather, Captain Jack Sparrow, happened to be aboard the _Empress_. In fact, he'd come onto the ship to barter some rum from my mother. On his third bottle of rum, he started to mumble aimlessly about a mermaid named Marina.

My blue eyes, the same shade as my paternal grandfather's, were the final convincing point for my mother to name me something having to do with the sea. After a moment of thought, thinking it wouldn't be best to name me after a mermaid Uncle Jack had had a "fling" with, she decided on the name Marine, which still translated to "of the sea". My name was eventually finalized as Marine Willow Turner. Though my middle name was supposedly a derived tribute to my father, I still found myself smirking at its peculiarity.

I remember being a rather curious child. I was energetic yet observant, meaning that I found more ways to get into mischief than the other children. Nothing intentional, of course, as I simply wondered what the world had in store for me. The ocean, and more particularly, pirates, fascinated me.

My not-so-secret love of adventure and freedom immediately drew me to the idea of being a pirate, and being free to roam the sea. However, my mother wasn't about to let me become affiliated with piracy any more than I already was. Still, that didn't stop my imagination from running wild. I loved hearing stories of my father, my mother, and "uncle" Captain (as my mother insisted I refer to him as) Jack Sparrow from what she considered "the old days".

For the first few years after I was born, my father actually was a part of my life. My mother would take my brother and me to visit him on the Flying Dutchman every now and then, but for very short periods of time, as we couldn't go everywhere the _Dutchman_ could… at least not when we were alive.

Though some crew members scared me, I cherished any time I could spend time with my grandfather.

I also loved helping my father with whatever he needed, because his "job" intrigued me. He'd think up little "tasks" or such, so I could feel important and impress him. Often, he'd send me to retrieve a map from the Captain's quarters, or up to the deck to make sure that someone was at each station at all times.

My brother and mother enjoyed trips to the Flying Dutchman as well. My father and brother were very close, as they could talk on several hours on end about the littlest of subjects. For those few short years, are family almost seemed… dare I say it, normal.

But the year I turned six, things changed. It was during a visit with my father aboard the _Empress,_ when my family was visited by a mysterious woman- who seemed to appear from the depths of the ocean. Today, recalling those events and putting together relevant sea tales, I know it was Calypso. I haven't any idea of what she spoke to my parents about on that day, only that it wasn't anything remotely close to good.

After the visit, my father insisted we all stay on land, due to increasing piracy rates. Though I was suspicious at first, his plead was soon supported by fact.

While traveling to Singapore for my mother's profession, we were attacked by a total of three ships. Luckily, the tiny Sloops were no match for the _Empress_. Still, I found it odd that they had attempted an attack at all, for no one in their right mind would challenge the Pirate King out of the blue. Let alone the fact that it happened right off the coast of Singapore, her home turf.

I didn't like the idea of living on land very well. I became slightly rebellious, which concerned my parents. Of course I didn't mean to worry them at the time, but as far as I was concerned I was being taken away from a life I loved, and my father.

Eventually, my mother, brother, and I settled down in Bridgetown, Barbados, where I have spent most of my life. The town, should one call it that, is actually very large. All sorts of people lived here, which I'm sure is a reason why my mother chose it. Of course, people would still talk about a woman living alone with her two children that were 10 years apart in age, but in Bridgetown my family seemed less… _obvious_ to the public eye.

Though Barbados wasn't strictly Navy nor Pirate based, my mother insisted that we had aliases. Being a mere six at the time, my mother had chosen Maria as my new name, as to not confuse myself too much. My brother's name had switched from William to Samuel, and my mother's had changed to her middle name: Grace. Our family named had changed to the common, but not too common, name of Lee.

Upon our arrival, my mother established the main rules which we were to live by: 1.) Neither my brother nor I were to give our actual names to anyone other than those she had approved of; 2.) Both of us were to make our best attempt at having an honest life on land; and 3.) Should we fail at the second rule, we weren't allowed to live on the seas until we were at least twenty, and she was quick to add that she would have to approve.

Temperance Callaway, a friend of my mother's from when she had lived in London as a young girl, was quick to help our family. She, her husband Richard, and their son Caspian were several of the few entrusted with our secret.

Though our meeting at first was rather awkward, I had immediately taken a liking to Caspian. Since our mothers visited each other often, it wasn't surprising that we became inseparable, despite him being nearly four years my senior.

Richard Callaway, a dock worker himself, had given my mother a cover-up job helping him, giving her an excuse to come and go from Barbados as her occupation required, which was often.

Temperance tutored the governor's daughters in music, as playing an instrument was a nearly essential skill for women in high society. As of my knowledge, she could play the flute, harp, and piano divinely, at least in my opinion.

I remember watching her play the piano one day during a visit to the family. It is truly a beautiful instrument- I recall her saying it was a sort of family heirloom. I was very intrigued with the concept of when precisely pushing exact keys in certain orders, such beautiful music resulted. Noting this, Temperance had offered to take me on as a sort of apprentice. I gladly accepted, and took in as much information as my mind could process on playing music, though I greatly favored the piano.

As the years went on, my brother had easily adapted to life on land. As for myself, the change was more of a struggle. But the idea of one day adventuring on the sea like my mother and my father was enough to encourage me to cope with the situation. Though my mother was forced to give up her position as Captain of the _Empress_, it didn't take her long to acquire a new ship, appropriately named the _Call of the Sea._

Uncle Jack visited often, to my enjoyment. I'd always laugh at his antics, which were occasionally more outrageous than my own. It really was astounding the silly things he'd do just to haggle some rum from my mother.

Just as I was becoming neutral about living on land, my life changed drastically once more.

As soon as my brother was twenty, he left Barbados and moved to London. After revealing his true name, he was pardoned by the King, whom undoubtedly feared our father. He became and merchant sailor and two years later was married. Afterwards, I began to miss having an older brother around. Because of this, I found myself spending even more time with Caspian, who had seemed to take (though not replace) the position in my life that my brother had had.

It was only a year later that Temperance had died giving birth to her and Richard's second child. It was a girl named Rosalyn, who had luckily survived.

Richard, in need of money, took on extra work down at the docks. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to support the family. Caspian, after his standard schooling had finished, began working as well. With both of them working, no one was around to watch Rosalyn. My mother and I had volunteered to watch her whenever they could not.

Rosalyn had become somewhat of a little sister to me. I was quick to teach her all the pirate songs I knew, and she was eager to learn them. Her father didn't mind, for he was very grateful that my mother was around as a mother-figure for her. I told Rosalyn stories that my mother had told me when I was her age, like how my parents had met Jack Sparrow, and other child-friendly parts of my parents' past, and she is intrigued by them.

With Richard's blessing, I took over Temperance's job tutoring the governor's daughters. Governor Davenport was sad to hear of Temperance's death, for his daughters had done exceedingly well under her direction, but he was relieved to find that she had trained myself in the unique way that she herself had been trained. Governor Davenport was also glad that I was close to his daughter's ages and of the same gender, for he had feared having to hire an older male scholar. Once he informed me of this, I understood that he cared for his daughters greatly, as few others would've worried over such a thing. I imagined my grandfather had cared for my mother the same way, allowing her to marry a blacksmith and all.

Finally, when I was 15, my mother had decided to let me accompany her on a routine trip to Singapore. I jumped at the chance, glad to once more be on the seas. When the day to leave arrived, I said my goodbyes to the Callaways. As I hugged Caspian goodbye, I noted that he was acting oddly. When I asked him what was wrong, he just replied that he would miss me. At the time, I simply smiled and assured him that I'd be back soon.

When we arrived back at Barbados nearly two months later, Caspian was not there. Curious of this, I asked Richard where he had gone. To my dismay, Richard had told me he found work sailing on the sea that paid good money, but his return would be unpredictable.

Caspian has not returned in 4 years.

Since then, I've moved on. My mother comes and goes as her duties call, which results in her being gone quite frequently. Uncle Jack has not visited for several years, but my mother assures me he is well, just merely occupied. My brother visits whenever his business allows, and for certain occasions during the year, such as our birthdays, which are not surprisingly a mere two days apart.

I keep myself occupied with the daily (with the exception of Sunday) tutoring sessions. Rosalyn accompanies me most of the time. Thankfully, the Governor doesn't mind, and neither does one of his daughters. The other, and his wife, are… well, unfavorable of the idea. I do understand they do not want any distractions from the lessons, but the little girl is so quiet, I even forget momentarily myself that she is there.

The money I receive from tutoring I split between myself and the Callaways. Originally, I had planned to give them all of the money I'd earned, seeing as it was Temperance who had taught me everything I know about music, but Richard insisted that I keep it since Caspian had been earning money for them. I still insisted to give him half, and he hesitantly agreed.

All of the money that hasn't been spent on taxes when my mother's raids have been unsuccessful has been saved since I started. Secret to everyone but myself, I've been saving to by my own ship when I turn twenty.

Though Bridgetown had been mediocre, I longed for the adventures the world could hold for me. Ever since I was six, ever since I was told I wasn't to see my father once but every ten years, I've promised myself that one day I'd sailed the seas on my own, and discover where I was truly destined to be.

I desired the chance to prove to the world and myself that I _was_ the Pirate King and Davy Jones' daughter, and that I wasn't a mere peasant living an monotonous life on land. Though I loved my mother dearly, I wanted to show the world that I had a purpose other than abiding her every wish and staying on land for the rest of my life.

I was unaware of exactly how soon I'd get that chance.

* * *

**I **_**promise **_**things pick up in the next chapter.**

**Review? ... No?**

**:)**


	2. A Late Night Visit

_Bridgetown, Barbados_

_Marine Turner's P.O.V._

Soft rumbles of thunder caused me to awake from a dreamless slumber. My eyes were greeted with the presence of darkness.

I lifted my head up slowly, my face screwing up at the sudden tense pain in my back. I sighed. I had fallen asleep at my desk, again. I looked down at the surface of the desk, which was covered with the usual debris of music sheets- most of which only partially completed. I yawned as I scooted the stool I was sitting on away from the desk. I stood up, and looked around the room, inspecting it momentarily.

Curiously, I walked across my bedroom, feeling the familiar sense of gracefully aging wood beneath my bare feet. I reached a pair of worn French doors along the opposite wall where my bed was placed. After turning the handles of the two doors slowly, I peered out into the open air.

The sky was gray, particularly a stormy shade of gray. _There's a storm coming,_ I decided as I opened the doors fully. As I walked onto the petite balcony, a cool breeze of wind blew my hair away from my face. Shivering slightly, I placed my hands on the wooden railing.

The ocean, though distant, was visible, to my great satisfaction. The view from this balcony was easily my favorite thing about the house. The ocean seemed to be a small line on the horizon, distanced between our house and a great part of the town.

I recalled memory in my mind of when I first saw this house. Almost needless to say, over the years it has surpassed my original expectations. My mother bought the house from a blacksmith, who was retiring, and therefore had a need to downsize his living space. At the time, my brother and I laughed at the irony. Now, I couldn't think of a better house to have grown up in- at least not on Barbados.

It did not take me long to find evidence to my suspicion of an oncoming storm. The waves crashed repeatedly on the shore, as normal. But for those out at sea, it would be a rough day, judging by the increasing amount of white-capped waves.

"Morning, Father," I said to the open sea, though I was mostly speaking for my own benefit, to give myself a peace of mind. In about a week, give or take, my father is due to arrive on land. Excited but nervous, I try to imagine what the reunion will be like. Awkward was the first adjective that came to my mind- I haven't seen him in 10 years. The last time we saw him I was by far less self conscious, for he'd been gone for only 4 years, and I had not changed much in personality or looks between the ages of 6 and 10. But this time, it would most definitely be different. I certainly do not look ten years old anymore. I'm a couple of months over 19 years. In fact, if he still looked the same as he did when I was little, he wouldn't look more than a few years older than I.

I turned a moment later, shaking the disorienting thought from my head, and re-entered my room. I walked over to the wardrobe, and opened the doors. I grabbed out a dress that I wore frequently. The dress was a simple design- the colors were mere black and white. I have never been a fan of exquisite London designs, and luckily my family's wealth matched my tastes. It had been my favorite since I'd gotten it simply because it required no corset. Unfortunately, the events of today called for one.

After putting on the corset, I did my best to single-handedly tighten it to my best ability. The result was not as tight as it should have been, but I didn't really mind. I slid the dress over my head, and did my best to straighten it out. Habitually, I ran several of my fingers through my slightly curled hair that was about as long as mid arm length.

After deciding that my hair needed to be combed, I cursed silently for forgetting where I'd put it my brush last. I scurried over to the nightstand to the left of my bed, and quickly opened the drawer. I released a sigh of relief upon seeing the brush. I picked it up, closed the drawer and proceeded to the mirror in the corner of the room. I combed through my hair, until I realized that it simply did not want to cooperate. Sighing, I set the brush back on my nightstand. I reached a pin that was lying next to the brush, and pinned up my tousled hair.

I glanced over at the mirror once more, and I was moderately satisfied. _Shoes, shoes… _I immediately lifted up the cover on my bed, so I could see underneath. I smiled as I bent down, and pulled out the pair of shoes I'd been seeking. I put them on my feet and laced them quickly.

I returned to the desk and compiled all the stray music sheets into a single stack.

I was in the doorway exiting my room when I realized I forgot to close the balcony doors. After hurrying over to them, I shut them tightly. I left my room and entered the open area that mother and I used for both dining and everyday living.

No one seemed to be home. "Hm…" I mused aloud to no one in particular. _Mother took the day off today… _A piece of small parchment on the table caught my eye. I curiously picked it up, and read aloud to myself:

"Marine, emergency at docks. Expect me back by 2 o'clock, in time for your lessons. Don't forget, your brother is due to arrive by sunset." I placed the parchment back where I'd found it, and grabbed my cloak upon exiting.

* * *

Though it seemed to be a rather bleak day, majority of the stores and makeshift merchant carts were open in the town.

As I walked through the dirt streets, my ears were filled with the hollers and bargaining between merchants and customers. Recalling that there was a low amount of bread at home, I made a mental note to buy more upon returning this way.

Finally, I reached my destination- a small but comfortable residence. I knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently. Not a moment later, door opened, revealing Richard Callaway.

"Mr. Callaway," I greeted, with a slight curtsey for politeness.

"Marine," he greeted back quietly, quickly eyeing any nearby villagers to make sure none had heard. He opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing me entrance. I nodded to him as I walked inside.

"Rosalyn should be done getting ready any moment now," he informed me apologetically as he shut the door.

"Oh, it's quite alright," I assured him, "I was allowed an extra two hours to arrive today."

"Ah, that's right," Richard smiled, "The ball is tonight, is it not?"

I nodded. "Yes, the guests are due to arrive on the same vessel as my brother."

"Will you be attending, then?"

I shrugged. "I doubt I'd be welcomed by Lady Davenport. Besides, as I mentioned, my brother will be returning with his family. It'd be hardly proper to attend while they stay home."

"It may not be a proper, but I'd doubt he'd be upset with you for having some fun," he confided.

I merely gave an impassive smile.

After several more minutes of waiting, a door clicked open and swiftly closed shut. Rosalyn walked over to us silently.

"Ah, there you are," Richard beamed, bending down to give the seven year old a hug. "Are you sure you don't mind watching her for a few extra hours?" he asked my worriedly, resuming his standing position.

"No, not at all," I promised. "It's not as if she's any trouble. I think my niece and her will get along quite fine."

"I appreciate your kindness. I'm indebted to you and your mother," he said.

I shook my head. "No, you're not," I protested, "You've done so much for my family, this is the least I can do. Besides, I enjoy Rosalyn's company; she's quite a good listener," I joked.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

As Rosalyn and I walked up the unavoidable hill leading to the Governor's mansion, I realized how quiet, well, quieter than normal, she'd been.

"Is there something wrong, Rose?" I asked her, using her nickname that would hopefully help her lighten up.

She hesitated. "No."

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head several times, as if contemplating something. "No."

"What's wrong, then?" I asked, feeling the familiar burning in the back of my calves.

"I'm worried," she admitted, her voice hushed.

"About what?" I questioned, not having the slightest clue of what she was talking about.

"The pirates."

I had to refrain from stopping immediately in my tracks. "Why?"

"I sometimes over hear Papa talking about the recent attacks with the other fishermen," she confessed. "I'm scared- there are rumors of how they may be coming to the area."

Ever since I was her age, strange pirate-related attacks have been occurring. However, recently they've increased in both quantity and violence. My mother has been away from home often because of this, determined to find the culprits. Though she'd never admit it, we both know it has to be the dealings of rouge pirates, who obviously do not care for The Code in the slightest.

"Rosalyn, you remember who my mother is, right?"

She nodded.

"She's the Pirate King," I reminded her, "And as long as she's here, not a single person in their right mind would even dream of attacking here." It tasted a lie, but I'd say anything to ensure the girl was not upset.

Rosalyn looked at me, but said nothing more. I was unsure if I had convinced her or not.

We had reached the door by the time I was about to say something else. I knocked using the brass knocker, and waited.

The door opened, and we were greeted by Mr. Delmas, the butler. He allowed us entrance and shut the door. "I shall inform Ms. Davenport of your arrival," he announced, walking up the grand staircase.

Rosalyn and I waited quietly, the only noise coming from the shuffling of our feet.

"She awaits you in her quarters," Mr. Delmas announced suddenly from the top of the stairs, causing both Rosalyn and I to jump. I nodded and led the way up the stairs.

As Rosalyn walked down the hallway at the top of the stairs, the tapping of our shoes echoed. Upon reaching the right door, I knocked. I was immediately responded with, "Come in."

I opened the door, gesturing for Rosalyn to enter first. I shut the door behind me.

"Maria!"

I smiled as the Governor's youngest daughter, Jane, beckoned me.

Jane and I met many years ago, when I used to accompany Temperance during her music lessons. Despite the social standings, I consider Jane to be a very good friend of mine, if not my best. Though I hated lying to her about my name and family, it was vital she did not know the truth- even if Governor Davenport was a good man, he would certainly do his duty and arrest my family if he knew the truth.

Jane was standing on a small stool, wearing a rather large and festive cream colored gown, which pleasantly contrasted with her tan skin. Three maids attended to her, poking and prodding at the fabric. Her dark hair was pinned up as well. A long white veil was draped over her dressing screen.

Lady Davenport stood in the corner, observing Jane skeptically.

"Ms. Davenport," I greeted with a smile, curtseying. Rosalyn followed suit. Then I turned to Lady Davenport, greeting, "Milady."

Suddenly, Jane seemed to be reminded that Lady Davenport was in the room. "How do you do?"

"I'm delightful, thank you for asking. How are you, Miss?"

"I'm fair," she replied vaguely, warily eyeing Lady Davenport.

"The dress looks quite lovely, if I may say so Miss," I added hesitantly.

Lady Davenport scoffed. "Hardly, Ms. Lee. I see numerous things that have yet to be done." She looked at the gown, her eyes flashing up and down. "Though, I suppose it is not your fault for having a… _misconception,_ of style, with your upbringing and all."

"Actually, my Lady, my mother's travels have proved to be useful other than for means of income. She's been to many parts of the world, and has seen many fashions in her time."

"Maybe so, Ms. Lee. However, I see she has failed to use any knowledge of this 'fashion' you speak of for herself. 'Tis a shame, really- if she had, maybe she wouldn't have to raise you by herself."

I wanted nothing more than to smack the woman senseless. However, I gritted my teeth and gave in, "Yes, milady."

She ignored me. "Remove the hem in the back," she ordered the maids. "When you're done, join me in Lydia's room. I want everything to be perfect for her stay."

"Yes, you're Grace," all three maids replied simultaneously.

As soon as she left, I breathed a sigh of relief. The maids attempted to suppress smiles.

"I am truly sorry for the way she speaks to you," Jane apologized.

I shook my head. "No need to fret about it."

She sighed, clearly frustrated, and looked down at the gown as the maids set upon doing their orders. "This is wrong."

"What do you mean, Miss?"

"Maria, she's not here. I've known you since you were six. There is absolutely no need to be formal," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Jane," I replied quietly.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "No, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" I asked, growing concerned.

"This!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide to make her point. "This whole situation!"

I gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid I cannot level with you, Jane, but this will make your father happy, will it not?" I walked over to her and the maids. Rosalyn walked over and sat on a couch, for she knew she was welcome here.

Jane shook her head. "I fear only the mistress will benefit," she frowned. "But, I suppose you're right, it is my duty."

Governor Davenport, truly caring for his daughter's needs and wishes, had put off Jane's marriage as long as he could, but her 21st birthday was last week, and he could not delay it a moment longer. Jane was set to marry Admiral Davidson, a rich man serving in His Majesty's navy. Lady Davenport had been pushing the issue for some time, and was overjoyed to hear the Admiral had his sights upon Jane, as was to be expected. At not even thirty years old, the Admiral was one of the youngest of his kind. Word around that town had it that he seemed rather dull upon a glance, but I knew better- no one could receive such a title in such little time without having a part in a scheme requiring wits and sinister deeds. Nonetheless, I kept this knowledge to myself.

"I just wish that if I was to be married off," Jane said, "that it would be to someone in here, in Bridgetown." At this point, the maids were nearly done with removing the hem. "If what I've heard is correct, after the marriage he plans to take me to London to stay in his residence there, while he goes away on business. I can't stand the idea- I'm being taken away from my Father, and won't even have the company of my new husband… What do you suppose he'll be like?" she questioned.

The maids finished their job, curtsied, and left the room.

I shrugged. "Well, he is in the navy. Perhaps he knows a thing or two about marine life."

Jane smiled. Her father and I were the only two who knew of her secret admiration of life below the surface of the ocean. Caspian, who also used to go to several of Temperance's tutoring sessions, used to tell her all sorts of details about fish he and his father had caught. Since then, she's been besotted with anything to do with the subject.

"I hope so," she said, a dreamy-like look in her eyes. "Still, I do not enjoy the idea of leaving Barbados. I've lived here my whole life- how am I expected to adapt to the cold and smoggy place London is rumored to be?"

I chose not to answer. Jane stepped down from the stool, and walked over to her classical French doors. She opened them, and walked onto the balcony overlooking the ocean that bested my own without competition. She walked over to the farthest railing, and I was quick to follow.

"Think of it this way," I told her, looking at the sea that seemed to have no end, "At least you'll be discovering somewhere new. You get to have an… _adventure,_ if you will."

The door to Jane's room opened. It was Mr. Delmas. "Ms. Lee, Governor Davenport requests your presence.

I nodded, and with a final look at Jane, I followed Mr. Delmas out of the room, but not before hearing Jane ask, "Rosalyn, dear, how did you do your hair? It looks very pretty."

* * *

Mr. Delmas opened the door leading to the Governor's office and gestured me inside. I did so, and saw the Governor sitting at his desk in the middle of the room, going over some paperwork.

Governor Davenport was very kind, and though he was daft at times, he ruled Bridgetown with an iron fist if the situation called for it. Besides that fact, I thought he was definitely one of the best companies to be had on Barbados.

He looked up at me, and smiled. "Ah, Miss Lee," gestured for me to sit down in a chair facing the desk, and I did so.

"Have you any idea of why I called you in here?" he asked, standing up.

"Not in the slightest, sir," I admitted.

"My, my, you look nervous. Please, calm down. You're not in any trouble. Far from it, actually."

I'm sure he could tell that I visibly relieved.

"I called you in here today to discuss your music," he said, walking about the room.

"Oh, yes," I said quickly, "I'm putting the finishing touches on the music you requested for tonight."

"Splendid," he smiled. "You're compositions are… quite pleasant."

I smiled humbly. "Thank you sir for the compliment, but I'm afraid I'm inclined to disagree."

"Nonsense," he dismissed the thought. "Anyways, I'm also here to ask you a favor."

"A favor, sir?"

"Yes," he replied, "You see, the original pianist I hired for tonight's ball had apparently come down with some sort of illness. Since then, he has overcome it and his doctor has assured me that he is not contagious. However, he is still rather weak and will most likely be unable to play for the whole night."

"That is unfortunate," I commented.

"Yes, it is," the Governor agreed, "But I was hoping you'd be available if your services were needed."

I gasped. "Play piano for the ball, in front of the upper class? Sir, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense, Ms. Lee, Temperance trained you well. Of course, I shall not force you too- but I have payment if you do attend."

"Yes, sir?"

"Your family shall be exempt from a month's taxes, and you shall be given two weeks of much deserved paid vacation."

My jaw dropped. "Sir, is this true?" My mind wondered- we could save a lot of money. Without having to give my share of payment towards taxes, I could put a whole week's worth of pay into my collection for my ship.

He nodded. "You've done a fine job tutoring Jane. And since she is due to be married soon, I feel I should make up to you the loss of a source of income."

"Thank you sir for the opportunity and consideration. I suppose I shall see if my mother will let me leave for several hours," I told him.

He clasped his hands together, "Brilliant! I'll have your name added to the list."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

"Well, what did he say?" Jane asked upon my return.

"He wants me to attend the ball tonight," I told her.

Jane nearly jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh, please come, Maria! I know it's for the engagement, but it's for my birthday as well. Please do not leave me alone with Lydia as my only companion for the evening!"

Lydia is Jane's stepsister, and Lady Davenport is her stepmother. According to Jane, her mother and father were in a relationship without society's consent. When the Governor learned of Jane's existence, his highly society-respected family urged him to find a wife who could claim to be her mother, as her own mother was not acceptable to their standards. Lady Davenport was recently widowed and a single mother, so the Davenport family saw it fit for the two to be married.

Lydia is… _frank_, to say the least. She has no problem voicing her less-than-pleasant opinion of me, frequently calling me what the other upper class has as well- a bastard child. I'm frequently forced to remind myself that this is not true in order to suppress my anger.

"I'll see what I can do," I told her, "But I make no promises."

She squealed happily and hugged me, as I stood there, thinking of the reunion with my brother that was soon to come.

* * *

Lessons went a little longer than usual today. I hurried home, even though I knew I was already extremely late for my sword fighting lessons with mother. As Rosalyn and I walked home, a passing by carriage caught my eye- it was headed the way we were coming from. It was undoubtedly Lydia. That fact in mind, I realized that my brother and his family may have already arrived.

As soon as I entered the house, I heard a creaking noise. _Someone's here._

Since our house was once a smithy, the bottom level was a similar to that of a warehouse. A large furnace rested along the right wall. Several other vital permanent blacksmith tools resided in the open room as well. The room was also occupied with crates from my mother's plundering. The crates were stacked, often very high, and were an excellent place for one to remain unseen.

I held on tightly to the loaf bread in my left hand, and cautiously ventured further into the room, letting the door slam shut behind. I heard several more creaks, and I turned my head at the direction they were coming from. I paused for a moment, and attempted to hear any noise coming from upstairs, which could possibly be an explanation for the situation.

I handed the bread to Rosalyn, and pushed her lightly behind me. "Stay here," I whispered.

I walked over to a rack that displayed several practice swords hung. They weren't very sharp, but they sufficed enough for basics, and would hopefully suffice in the current situation. I grabbed the one I used most frequently, and walked over to the source of the noise.

Suddenly, Rosalyn gasped. I whirled around, and blocked the oncoming sword aimed for my face. I looked at the wielder, and relaxed when I realized it was my mother. I sighed, placing a hand on my chest. "You scared me."

"That was the intention," she replied curtly. I tilted my head at her unusual dull tone. I heard another creak behind me, and once again whirled around, successfully blocking another attack. To my surprise, the wielder was my brother.

I smiled, and dropped my sword. "Liam!"

Liam dropped his sword and opened his arms. I quickly embraced him. "Hello, Marine."

I pulled away and smiled. "When did you get here?" I demanded, excited.

"About an hour ago. How have you been?" he asked.

I could reply with everything that had happened in the past year I had not seen him, but I decided not to. "Alright, and you?"

"Excellent," he laughed.

"Alright, enough reunion, you two," Mother interrupted us, though she was smiling. "Dinner is ready."

I frowned. "Is it that late already?"

She nodded. "Did you get caught up?"

"Yes. Speaking of which, I have something I should tell you about," I told her as all of us, including Rosalyn, headed up stairs.

* * *

As we sat at the table eating dinner, several of us were sitting on makeshift chairs.

Liam's wife, Annabeth, was near his age, but about my height. She had been born with a title, which as of now slips from my memory. Her parents refused to let my brother marry her, for at the time he had just started working for a local merchant. They were also disgusted of who he was: a Turner, and the son of the notorious Pirate King. They did not believe the tales about my father- they chose to think of him as an illegitimate child.

Despite this, the two were in love, and soon married. Her parents have cut her off from the family, and I cannot help but feel sorry for her. When I was child, I gave her a hard time for "stealing" my brother away from me. Since then, our relationship was been awkward and tense.

William Turner the 4th is their oldest son. He's like my father in so many ways, it's quite scary.

The next oldest are the twins, Peter and Patrick, who are nothing but troublemakers. Don't get me wrong, I love my nephews dearly- but occasionally their practical jokes make me want to rip my own hair out.

Finally, the youngest is Cecile. She's like my mother- stubborn, rebellious, but surprisingly good-hearted.

All of my nephews chatted away to each other, and surprisingly Rosalyn and Cecile (despite their conflicting personalities) had managed to converse as well.

"How was your trip?" Mother asked Liam and Annabeth conversationally.

"Good, for the most part," Liam replied vaguely.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Some of the cargo was… demanding."

I didn't bother to hold back a giggle. "Mrs. Davenport-Adams, perhaps?"

My brother nodded.

My brother was the Captain of the merchant vessel _Neptune's Star_, and had recently been entrusted with the task of transporting passengers from London to Barbados. Lydia and her husband, Colonel Adams, a respected man of the His Majesty's army, were among those passengers.

I smiled to myself.

"Marine, what is it you wished to speak to me about?" my mother asked, changing the subject.

"Governor Davenport has asked me to attend the ball tonight, so I can play piano in the place of the one he had hired," I told her reluctantly.

"Why is the original unable to attend?"

"He came down with an illness."

"Ah, I see," she said, her face lighting up. "See, this is the type of thing you should be doing. You should be attending balls, socializing- perhaps you'll even meet someone," she gave me a knowing look, and I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. Mother has always been pressuring me into building a positive reputation, hoping it will convince me to stay in Bridgetown. Since I've turned 19, her attempts have increased.

I love my mother, but sometimes I fear that she is so involved with her own Pirate King duties and ensuring an honest life on land for me that when I choose to leave she'll go into shock. She doesn't have anything to worry about for a while though- even when I do turn twenty, I won't have enough money saved to by my own ship. I don't even know where I'll go. _I suppose I could always track down Uncle Jack…_

Though I know my Mother would never force me to marry, due to her own experience with the matter, I know she wishes for me to find a husband and settle down as my brother has. Unfortunately, I've always told myself that I did not need a man, let alone a husband, to keep me happy. If I were to have one, it would be because I loved him, and only for that reason.

"He's offered me payment as well," I said, looking away from her and turning back to my food.

"What sort of payment?" she questioned.

"He says he will cover a month of our taxes and give me a fully paid two weeks' vacation," I informed her.

Mother gasped. "Marine, that's wonderful! You will accept, will you not?"

I stared at her, severely tempted to say no. However, I thought of Jane, and decided that I wished to be a better friend than to not attend her birthday party. "Yes."

She smiled. "That's wonderful! Perhaps you'll hear something of Caspian."

I frowned. "Perhaps," I replied neutrally. I did not speak for the rest of the meal.

About a half an hour later, Mother got all of our attention. "I have something to tell you," she announced, "Unfortunately, something has come up, and I have to leave for several days."

My brother was quick to protest. "But-"

"Don't worry," she told him, "I'll be back before your father returns."

"When are you leaving?" Annabeth asked.

"Within the hour," she told them, an apologetic look on her face. "But I'm sure Marine will be able to entertain you for that long."

"Mother, I think you've forgotten that I lived here as well," Liam laughed. "We'll be fine, I'm sure."

* * *

Almost exactly 2 hours later, the _Call of the Sea_ had left the docks, and I was standing in the ballroom of the Governor's mansion, watching dozens and dozens of people dance and socialize. I was wearing a dark blue gown that I had bought for such an occasion. My hair cascaded down my back peacefully, as I was not feeling up to fiddle with it.

"Oh, Maria, there you are!"

Jane made her way over to me. "Where have you been?"

I told her the truth. I had yet to play the piano, but I had been dancing with some lower ranked military men who were barely older than I, and had undoubtedly just joined the service. Though some had had too much to drink, most of them were tolerable.

Suddenly, our giggling was interrupted with someone clearing their throat. I turned to see a man standing a few inches taller than eye, with dark hair and dark eyes that reminded me of endless pits of nothingness.

"Mr. Davidson," Jane curtsied, her voice slightly weary.

"Pardon me, Jane, but if we are to be married, don't you believe Christian names to be more proper?" he questioned, completely ignoring her attempt at politeness despite the distaste she held for him.

"Of course, Thomas," Jane replied calmly.

Admiral Davidson looked at me, and I suddenly felt rather threatened.

Jane noticed. "Oh, Thomas dear, this is my friend, Maria Lee."

"Admiral," I greeted with a false smile, giving a slight curtsey.

"Nice to meet you," he said neutrally, though his eyes- which held harbored some unknown positive emotion- betrayed him. "Jane has spoken of you." He turned back to Jane. "May I?" he asked, hold out a perfectly poised arm.

She accepted it and the two left, heading towards the dance floor.

I stood there, watching the dancing couples. I quickly spotted Lydia and Colonel Adams, not surprisingly deeply involved. The two were simply too much alike for the relationship to not have any spark.

I also spotted Governor and Lady Davenport socializing with some well-dressed military looking officials with their heavily London-styled female escorts.

The good thing about attending events such as these was that I could easily walk across the room and over hear dozens of conversations having to do with gossip. I could learn any news of the rouge pirate attacks, if any of those ships had been sunk, and prisoners they took. I also would listen for news of the Pirate King, to ensure that no one- government official or peasant- knew of our secret.

"Not feeling up to socializing, either?" a voice asked.

I turned to find a rather tall man with brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. He was some sort of official, judging by his uniform. I raised any eyebrow at the slight irony of his question. "Not particularly."

"I do not blame you," he replied, noting my hesitation. "I find myself that I lack any sort of common interest with majority of those present."

I smiled. "I feel the same way."

The man smiled back.

As a group of rather rowdy men walked over in our direction, it became rather hard to hear.

"Perhaps we can continue this?" he asked, holding out an arm for me to take.

Still smiling, I nodded and took his arm. We walked out onto the dance floor as a new song began.

As we danced, we continue to converse.

"So if common interests aren't you're cup of tea, Mr…"

"Barrett," he replied.

I tensed slightly, "As in Commodore Barrett?"

His smile was emotionless. "So it would seem. But please, do not feel pressured by formalities."

"Well," I said, recomposing myself, "Mr. Barrett, what _does_ interest you then?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," he continued after my puzzled look, "I feel there are many things yet to be discovered in this world."

I thought it over. "That's very well put, Mr. Barrett."

""Thank you, Ms…"

"Lee," I finished. "Have you considered philosophy?"

He smiled genuinely. "You haven't been the first to suggest such a thing."

I laughed slightly. "If I may say so, I'd think you'd be quite the philosopher."

"Though I do appreciate your compliment, I'm afraid I have to refuse such a statement," he said apologetically. "I prefer to save my thoughts for my later years, and simply live in the moment present."

The dance had ended. Noticing this, I was quick to curtsey. In return, Commodore Barrett half bowed. "Thank you for your company and thoughts, Ms. Lee. Perhaps I shall see you at another gathering of this nature?"

"Perhaps," I agreed, "And the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Barrett."

He smiled and walked away. As I watched him leave, I felt someone standing behind me. I turned to see the Admiral.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, with the same glow in his yes he had had earlier.

I was slightly taken aback, but soon came to my senses. _Where is Jane?_ "Oh, of course, Admiral," I curtsied before we started to dance.

"Jane has told me many things about you," he said conversationally.

"Has she? I hope they're good things," I replied quickly, nervous.

"Nothing less," he assured me. "She was very excited to know that you came."

I smiled nervously. "Yes, I was undecided at first. You see I'm afraid to leave the comforts of home nowadays…" _Think, think, think…_ "With all the recent pirate attacks, that is."

The Admiral scoffed. "You won't have to worry about pirates anytime soon, Ms. Lee. In fact, if I were you, I'd be more terrified of those brutes in the New World."

I had heard of the troubles in the colonies. "Why so?"

"Between you and I," he said, his voice almost dangerously low, "The military has been dealing with some rebellions over in the colonies."

"Ah, I see," I replied vaguely, not quite comprehending what was being said, for the music suddenly lacked a certain instrument- a piano.

"Oh, I hope you'll forgive me Admiral," I apologized, breaking away, "But I have matters to attend to."

I did not even wait to hear his reply.

* * *

After I had played quite a few songs, the ball had begun to die down. With permission from Governor Davenport to do so, I slipped out of the party early, so I could go unnoticed. I could not bear any more hushed whispers of my upbringing- the Admiral's stare alone was enough to give me the chills.

On my way home, I made a sudden decision- I decided to go to the beach. I was not expected home for a while yet, so I figured I might as well.

When I reached the white sand bordering the coast I immediately removed my shoes, which had undoubtedly started to blister my feet. As I dropped them carelessly into the sand, I admired the soon-to-be-stormy ocean.

I walked to the water's edge, and dipped my feet in. I did not really mind my dress getting wet seeing as I would be the one washing it later.

I stood there for a long while, enjoying the silence and looking at the stars. Though the beach was separated from the main ground by a small barricade of forest, I could hear the horse-drawn carriages pass along on the main road from the Governor's mansion. Deciding it was the best time to leave, I backed away from the water. As I was about to turn to fetch my shoes, I noticed something strange in the distance.

It was a ship, abnormally large, and was headed towards the island very fast. It did not appear to be a navy ship, for it flew no colors.

I stood there dumb-founded as the ship grew nearer and nearer. I tried to recall if it was a ship of a pirate I had met as a child. To my dismay, nothing, or no one, rather, ringed a bell.

The ship was now in cannon range of the village, and I had yet to label it as friend or foe. Unfortunately, I did not have to.

"This is it, men!" I heard distant shouting, coming presumably from the captain of the vessel. "The king is gone! Find the heart, take the family members as hostage, and by all means, take anything of value!"

In response, the entire crew yelled and hollered with excitement.

Multiple cannons fired, heading straight towards the town. I immediately turned, grabbed my shoes, and ran through the thicket of trees and bushes.

When I came to the road on the other side, I stopped. _I could go warn Governor Davenport… or head to the village. Think, silly girl. Your family is in immediate danger._

After mentally scolding myself, I took off in a sprint as fast as I could towards the village, shoes in hand. My dress and cape flew wildly behind me, making the task slightly more difficult, but I refused to stop.

When I reached the village, it was pure havoc. Women and children ran around crazily, as men grabbed weapons and set off to find the attackers. At this point, the Callaway's house was closer than my own, so I headed there first.

I banged on the door rapidly, shaking. The door opened quickly.

"Marine, what's going on?" Richard demanded as soon as the door opened.

"There's an enemy ship attacking!" I told him frantically. "I believe they are after my family, so whatever you do, do not let them know you've helped us!"

I ran off before he could reply; there was absolutely no time to waste.

I reached my house just as multiple long boats reached the docks, each boasting 10 pirate-looking men at the least. _Where are all those Navy and Military officials?!_

I opened the door to the house to find that Liam was already a step ahead of me- he was already over at the weapons rack.

"They're after the heart," I told him, out of breath. "But mother normally takes the chest with her."

"She left quickly, it may have just slipped her mind," Liam protested as he tossed me a sword. "Do you know where she keeps it?"

I shook my head and caught the sword, as my brother sighed angrily. "You don't know where it is, either!" I snapped.

Liam sighed again, and gritted his teeth. "Now's not the time to fight. Marine, do you have an idea?"

I thought for a moment, as the chaos continued outside. "We have to get out of here- Mother most likely has the chest. If she doesn't, it's obviously hidden very well. It's not something she would display on a mantel," I said. "I know every alley and road like the back of my hand. I could get us up to the Governor's mansion easily."

Liam shook his head. "He wouldn't help us."

"You don't know him like I do," I argued. "These pirates are obviously more dangerous than our family, and surely he will understand that."

"Fine," Liam agreed. "You go, I'll stay here."

I gasped, "What?"

"Get somewhere safe. I'm staying here to fight," my brother clarified, as if it was obvious.

"No!" I protested. "I'm not letting you stay. Where are Annabeth and the children?"

"They're hiding somewhere safe," he replied vaguely, walking over to the door.

"Where?" I insisted.

"At the Callaways'."

I winced, "Why would you hide them there?!"

"Why not?" he asked, looking at me. "They're safer there than here. Now go."

I shook my head.

"Don't be silly, Marine. You need to get out of here, and fast. If they get you, there's no telling what they'll do," he argued with a serious tone.

"So I'm supposed to leave you vulnerable to be caught as well?" I demanded, not understanding his logic.

"It's different. There's no time to argue. I'll cover you as long as I can," Liam replied, warily eyeing the door as flickering light- obviously from fire- illuminated the room through the cracks. "Let's go!" I didn't have time to argue- he opened the door and I had no choice but to follow him.

Several buildings were on fire, people ran around like crazy, and several figures that sent chills up my spine went around like barbarians. When one in particular noticed my brother and I, Liam shoved me to his left, "Go!"

I looked at him hesitantly, but a moment later ran up the street away from the chaos, the sword still in my hand.

As I made my way through an alley near the local bakery, I paused to observe the turmoil.

Bodies littered the streets. The King's forces had finally bothered to make an appearance, but were surprisingly near evenly matched against the attackers. Battle cries could be heard, along with terrifying screams. No amount in the world could compare to how guilty I felt. The attackers were here after _my_ family, and yet dozens of people have already paid for it.

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth, frightening me so much that I dropped my sword. Before I could turn around to punch my assaulter, an arm wrapped around my own two. I struggled, but to no avail. I had not been paying attention- and now I was to pay for it. The man- at least I assumed- lifted me from the ground effortlessly and onto his shoulder. It seemed odd, however: my captor kept a firm grip on me, but did no more.

"Get your hands off of me!" I continued to struggle, but it was useless. I was carried through the village towards the docks. Not a single Military solider or pirate turned a head to look at me being carried away, as they were too involved with the battle.

When we reached the docks, I was dropped into a long boat. A moment later, a fabric of some sort covered my eyes, and was tied around my head. Soon after, ropes tied my wrists behind my back.

"Whatever you do," a man's voice warned quietly in my ear, "Do not tell them your real name."

I was slightly taken aback. _'Do not tell them your real name'?_

The long boat started moving, and I had no choice but to remain still. Even if I were to escape, I could not see, and I certainly could not swim with my wrists tied.

Minutes later, the boat stopped. I was lifted onto the man's shoulder once more, and a moment later he began climbing up what I assumed to be the side of the ship. Finally, I was set back down on my feet and the fabric covering my eyes was removed.

I was on the deck of the ship I'd seen earlier, that much I knew. Several piratey-looking figures stared back at me, eyeing me up and down with greed and excitement. I choked back a scream form the shock, and the man tightened his grip on my arms.

"What do we have here?" a voice asked. Another figure broke through the crowd, an eyed me up and down. The man had dark hair and dark eyes, and was dressed considerably better than the rest of the crew. The captain.

I heard more sounds of struggle, and two more men, each holding a captor, one small and one my size, broke through the crowd to the open gap where the captain, my captor, and I were standing. Their blindfolds were dropped, and I suppressed a gasp.

They were none other than Jane and Cecile.

I didn't even have time to think up a question before the man holding Jane growled, "This is the governor's daughter."

The captain half-smiled. "Ah, I see." He walked over to her, and eyed her up and down. Jane threw him a disgusted look. "We'll be able to make a pretty penny off of her, I'd venture." He turned to Melody. "And who might this be?"

"This be Will Turner's granddaughter," Cecile's captor informed. Cecile was obviously scared, as she started shaking as the captain walked towards her.

"Granddaughter, ye say?" the captain questioned. "I'd hoped you'd bring me one of his own children, seeing as I hardly believe he even knows of this brat's existence," he scowled. "Nonetheless, she'll have to do." The captain then turned to me, and I frowned.

"And who might this be?"

"A villager, sir," the man holding me replied. "When I was in the village earlier doing the undercover work as you requested, I heard her singing for money."

The man's voice was strange- he had an undeniable British accent, and his vocabulary was clearly more advanced than his cohorts.

The man continued, "I thought she might be able to appease the sirens."

My eyes widened. _Sirens?_

The captain seemed skeptical. "She doesn't dress like a beggar," he noted, eyeing my dress. "What's ye name, girl?" he demanded as he looked my straight in the eyes.

I swallowed. "Lydia… Banks." _I hope that wasn't a mistake._

"Is that so? Hm…" He paced slowly back and forth in front of me, observing. "This girl lies." The crew gave each other sly smiles, as I watched them, searching for answers. The captain waved a finger at me and smiled, "We'll just have to find out who ye really are." He whirled around to face his men, "Now, who has the chest?"

The crew's happy faces fell immediately. No one bothered to speak, and the air was filled with silence, save the noise of the waves rocking against the ship.

The captain's expression darkened. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He walked over and stood directly in front of his men. "Now… WHERE IS THE CHEST?"

The crew mumbled nervously to each other until one spoke up, "We… we think the King has it, sir."

The captain smacked his hand to his forehead, frustrated. "We have had exactly _how many years_ to get this right?!" he barked at them, causing them to jump. He turned away from his crew and walked over to Jane, Cecile, and I, his gaze low. "She won't be happy…" he mumbled. Finally, he looked up at our captors. "Take 'em to the brig, but make sure the brat," he gestured to Cecile, "Is harmed as little as possible. As for the other two," he smiled suggestively, "You know the drill."

My eyes widened as my captor turned me around and let me away, with Jane and Cecile in tow. The crew's laughter filled my ears, and I resisted the urge to flinch.

The three of us were led below deck, down some stairs, and through several passageways until we stopped in a room filled with iron pens. Cecile's captor opened the nearest one's door, and shoved her inside. Jane's captor followed suit, and a second later I myself stood inside the cell. The door slammed behind me. I turned to face the men outside, but it was too late- they had already left the room.

"Maria!" I turned back to face Jane and Cecile as Jane whispered my name. Cecile gave her a puzzled look, but thankfully did not say anything. I looked away from the two, my attention focused on the cell to the right of the one we recently occupied.

A figure sat in the far corner. Their face was hidden, as the room was not very well lit. The figure wore a long sleeved faded white shirt and what I assumed to be a dark blue vest, with sashes tied around the waist above a pair of dark breeches. The figure's head was covered with short dark hair, cut choppily from many different angles. Upon noting my inquisitive stare, the figure's head tilted up to face mine.

"Maria, who are you looking at it?" Jane demanded, her voice shaking slightly.

I ignored her as the figure stood up. The figure had a muscular build and broad shoulders, leading me to assume it was a man. As the man slowly walked over to the wall of iron bars separating our two cells, more details of his appearance became clear.

I spotted a pirate brand above his right wrist as he reached the halfway point across the cell. Just above it was a tattoo of a bird flying over the ocean with a sunset- or sunrise, I suppose- in the background.

The man took a final step, and wrapped his fingers around the bars, his face clearly visible.

After a moment, I smiled. "Mr. Sparrow."

My "cousin", James Sparrow, gave me a toothy grin that mirrored his father's. "Ms. Turner."

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated... But I understand how that goes. :)**


	3. Captain Edward Low

_The Caribbean Sea_

_Marine Turner's POV_

"Lower your voice," I warned James in a hushed tone, as he smiled contently.

Jane gasped, "Maria, what is he talking about?"

James raised an eyebrow, "Maria, eh? So that's what you told 'em."

"What is he talking about?" Jane repeated.

"I had to," I whispered harshly. "Or are you getting so old that your memory has begun to betray you?"

James scoffed, "My memory is just fine, thank you. In fact, if I remember correctly, and I do, your brother is older than the both of us."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Maria, any sort of explanation would be nice. Who is this man?" Jane pleaded desperately.

I half-sighed, and turned to face her. "Forget about it," I told her, putting on a fake smile. "Now's not the time."

"On the contrary, Ms. Turner has all the time in the world," James informed Jane with a light tone. "They rarely come down here to check on the prisoners. It's a shame too, really. The ol' chap in that cell before you still could've been with us today."

I glared at him.

"See, Maria? What does he mean by 'Ms. Turner'?" Jane asked again, her voice slightly quavering. "…. Oh, no. _Please _tell me it does not mean what I think it does."

I hesitated.

"S'pose it depends on what you're thinking, love," James told her.

Jane raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut it, James," I snapped at him. "You're not helping."

"Apologies, Ms. Turner," James said, putting up his hands in a surrendering position. Unfortunately, he could not sulk away fast enough to avoid my hand slapping him upside the head. He jumped away from the bars and growled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen, Jane," I turned to face her, "It's not what it seems."

"What does it seem like?" she snapped, starting to panic.

I cringed at her harsh tone. "Please, just calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Have you gone mad?!" Jane demanded as she started to hyperventilate. She wasn't one of the best at controlling her emotions, and never had been.

"Relax!" I half-shouted, desperate to knock some sense into her before she hurt herself.

Jane pursed her lips, and attempted to do what I had asked. After a moment, she sighed heavily. "You're not Maria Lee."

I hesitated for a second, and then slowly shook my head.

"He said… You're a Turner, right?" she asked nervously, pointing slightly at James.

I nodded my head, unsure of what else to do or say.

She turned away from me, pacing back and forth. Suddenly, she gasped, and I only assumed something clicked in her mind. "_Oh no_… Surely you aren't…"

I did not speak as Jane fumbled over her thoughts. I noted that Cecile watched the scene intently; attempting to hide what seemed to be a smirk.

"Marine?" Jane asked after several moments of silence, sounding unsure of herself.

I nodded slowly.

Jane gasped, "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I knew there was something strange about you and your family, yet I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now I know how foolish I truly was. I've stood up for you all these years, for what? Maybe I shouldn't have protested against what my stepmother and the upper class have said about you all these years!"

I was hurt by her words. "And do what exactly? Agree that I was an illegitimate child like they thought? That's where you're wrong!" I snapped, all decency thrown out the window. "I'm not Maria Lee, and I never have been. My name is Marine Turner, the daughter of the Pirate King Elizabeth Turner and Will Turner, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Even if you choose to think the story about Davy Jones is just an old sea tale like the rest of society because they deny what they cannot see, it does not matter to me. I know it's real, and I know my Father loves me!" I paused before adding, "And if he could, I knew he would be with my family on land, to silence society and their harsh rumors if nothing else!"

Jane gawked at me, looking unsure of what to say. James stood watching the scene awkwardly, while my niece played with her hair.

I sighed, and out a hand over my eyes. "I'm sorry," I apologized to Jane, my voice lowered a great deal. "I know I've lied to you all these years, but I've had no choice. My Mother, who isn't as cruel and unjust as the world thinks her to be, wanted nothing more but for her children to have a normal life. Pretending to be who we are not was the only way to do so."

Jane shook her head. "No, you still could've told the truth. I wouldn't have told a living soul," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I couldn't," I protested lightly, my hand falling to my side. "You're the governor's daughter… I couldn't risk the chance. But believe me, I wanted to tell you."

"How am I supposed to know you're telling the truth?" Jane demanded.

I shrugged. "You just have to trust me. Keep in mind though, if my Mother wanted to, she could've let pirates raid Barbados years ago. Alas, Barbados, until today at least, remained untouched."

Jane thought it over. "Fine," she finally agreed, "I believe you… But that still doesn't explain why we're here."

I laughed a short humorous laugh. "At least we're all on the same page," I mumbled. I turned to James, "Any ideas?"

James nodded. "Of course. Now what I'm about to explain to you will greatly confuse your friend over there, especially if she doesn't believe in Davy Jones, so I'm just warning ye now."

"I'll dumb it down," I urged him to continue.

However, he was still unfocused, "Who's that?" he asked, looking at my niece.

"Liam's daughter," I replied shortly. "Now can you please continue?"

"Ah," James beamed understandingly, "Oh, yes, of course. Now from what I've been able to hear from down here is that the raid tonight was to obtain the heart of Davy Jones, and kidnap any of dear ol' William Turner's family as leverage."

Why do they want the heart?" I questioned.

James shrugged. "For obvious reasons, I suppose."

"But no one's ever tried before," I said.

"It is a curious thing, isn't it?" he confessed, thinking. "Though I have caught word that '_she_' wishes to have the heart for herself."

"'_She_'?" I asked.

"Yes, '_she_'. They said they owed her a favor or something," James replied.

"What ship is this?" I inquired, slightly changing the subject.

"This, my dear cousin, is the _Fancy_," he answered, a certain ring of pride in his voice.

"Come again?" Jane interrupted.

"The captain?" I continued, ignoring her.

"None other than Edward Low himself," James told me, a grin on his face.

I scoffed. "Surely you must be joking. Low has been dead since before I was even born."

James was taken aback. "Technically, yes. What is your point?"

I raised an eyebrow. "This can't be his ship. It can't be _really _him."

"Oh, but I assure you, it _really_ is. Honestly, Marine? You'd think being the Pirate King's daughter you should know this."

"Know what?" I demanded, growing more confused by the second.

James paused. "Oh… I see. Your mother has not told you."

"Told me what?"

James sighed, "_Please_ tell me you've heard of all these rogue pirate attacks."

I nodded.

"Good," he praised, a little too happy. "Now, do you know who is behind these attacks?"

"No," I responded. "Mother doesn't know either."

James laughed shortly. "Incorrect again, Ms. Turner. These attacks have been the dealings of legends like Kidd, Bonny, Rackham, Avery, Low himself, and many, many, many others."

"Now you've lost me. They are all dead- how could pirates today be following their orders?"

"Not just any pirates, love- _They _are following _their own_ orders… well, for the most part. Supposedly, they all report to this '_she_' I mentioned earlier."

I was overwhelmed. "But… how…"

"When the original Davy Jones sent them all to their demise, he sentenced them to an eternity of hell in the Locker, savvy?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain how they are supposedly alive again today!"

"Well, they escaped," James said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My eyes widened and I'm sure James could visibly see the shock on my face. "… Is that even possible?"

James half-smiled. "I don't know, you tell me- would I be here today if it weren't?"

"So my mother knows about this?"

James made an indifferent face, "Of course she does, love. The entire pirate world knows about this! Everything is in chaos- pirates are choosing sides!"

"Choosing sides?" I asked, flabbergasted, "For what?"

"The undeniable war that is over the horizon," he replied.

"And pirates are actually abandoning their friends and their life as they know it to join these legends?" I questioned.

James shook his head ecstatically. "I knew there was hope for ye!"

I rolled my eyes. "I wonder why Mother didn't tell me…"

Suddenly, the door opened, and several members of the crew entered the room.

"The captain wants to see you," a scruffy one growled at me.

I smiled pleasantly. "Oh, how delightful! I was just about to demand Parley! Oh, heavens- you do know what Parley is, do you not?"

The pirate rolled his eyes as he unlocked the cell door. "That'll be enough funny business, missy. Though, perhaps the Captain can wait a couple of minutes while we have some fun." His eyes looked Jane and I up and down.

"But that would be mutiny, in a sense, would it not?" James interjected, sensing the uneasiness.

The pirate scowled at him. "Shut it, Sparrow." He yanked the door open and roughly grabbed my arm. After pulling me through, he slammed the door. "Keep an eye on the prisoners," he barked at the other pirates as I was led out of the room.

* * *

The pirate paused before the door to the captain's quarters to knock.

"Come in!" a voice replied from the inside.

The pirate threw the door open and unceremoniously shoved me inside, before shutting the door tight once more.

The quarters were fairly decent- a desk occupied the far right corner, a small fireplace rested against the back wall, and double bed was pushed up against the left wall, while other objects a captain could be expected to have littered the room randomly.

"Ah, Ms. Banks," a voice greeted. I turned to my right to see the captain with his back turned, studying what I assumed to be a map hanging on the wall.

"I see you remember my name," I replied unevenly. No words could describe my nerves at the moment. Edward Low had been a vile, cruel, sociopath in his time, and if what James said was true…

"Yes," Low replied, turning to face me. "I've always been good with names." He walked over to the fire, and picked up and iron stick lying parallel to the ember flames. "For example, the name Elizabeth Turner. Does that name mean anything to you?"

I swallowed silently, and thanked whoever above that Low did not see. "Elizabeth Turner, did you say? I don't think… Oh, yes, the famous Pirate King, am I correct?"

"Very good, Ms. Banks," he praised as he prodded the fire. "And what of William Turner?"

"William Turner?" I scoffed, "The captain of the Flying Dutchman? Captain, are you interrogating me, or telling me a bedtime story?"

Low dropped the stick and turned to face me. "Ms. Banks, I find your attitude quite… unsettling."

I observed his behavior. He seemed educated, and perhaps he had been long ago. He moved and spoke coolly and calmly, without hesitation.

"How so, Captain…"

"Oh, where are my manners," he walked over to me quickly, and grabbed one of my hands. "Captain Edward Low at your service, milady," he lifted my hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the knuckles.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as he resumed his up straight position. I let my hand fall to my side as I replied, "Lovely to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Banks," he assured me with a smile. He once again turned away from me and walked over to his desk. While he did so, I took time to observe my surroundings a little more closely. Something that had seemingly fallen from his desk caught my eye. I stared at it questioningly.

"Now, if you don't mind," Low continued, "What is your real name?"

"Lydia Banks, Captain Low," I replied neutrally.

"You expect me to believe such a thing?" he inquired.

I shrugged. "I haven't any physical proof."

"Well, Ms. Banks, if you aren't going to cooperate, I don't see any further use for you," Low replied curtly.

"Alright, I confess," I answered melodramatically, walking over to the desk. As I did so, my eyes never left the object lying underneath it. "I'm a wench from Tortuga who wanted a fresh start, so I came to Barbados. I changed my name, dyed my hair, and stole money from my master."

Low raised an eyebrow at me. "… You dyed your hair."

I nodded somberly. "Yes, sir. I used to be a blonde."

Low continued to stare for several more minutes, before sighing and walking over to the map he had been studying when I first entered. "I do not have time for made up tales, Ms. Banks."

His back was turned, so I decided that now was the opportune moment. "Made up? If you were to drop me off in Tortuga, I'm sure I'd have plenty of witnesses who'd verify my woeful tale," I told him as I bent down slightly, my hand outstretched towards the fallen object lying mere inches from my feet.

"Unfortunately, we are not headed towards Tortuga. If we were, rest assured I'd return you to your master. I'm sure he misses you terribly."

"Oh, yes," I replied quickly, "How is a man to make money without his whores?" My fingers snatched the object and I instantly put it underneath my cloak. I stood up straight just as Low turned to face me once more.

"Shame. I'm sure you made him quite a few pretty pennies, too," Low mused. "Well, I'm afraid that we'll be dropping you off on a different island than Tortuga Ms. Banks. Fortunately, we'll reach said destination by this time tomorrow. You are dismissed."

* * *

I was once again shoved unceremoniously into the cell. I cringed as the door shut once again behind me.

"Welcome back," James chirped.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"The captain wanted to know who I was," I told them.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" James asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pirate standing outside of the cells, most likely keeping guard.

"No," I whispered back. I walk over to my niece, who was sitting down and leaning against the back wall. I knelt down to her level. "How did you get here?"

"We were all sleeping," she recalled, her eyes staring off into the distance. "Daddy came into the room and woke us up, saying that we needed to leave. We left the house, but I started to fall behind. Before I knew it, I couldn't see Momma or my brothers anymore. Then someone grabbed me, and well…"

I nodded, understanding her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I miss my parents," she whined quietly.

I sat down next to her, petting her hair comfortingly. "We'll get out of here," I promised her.

* * *

I slept sitting against the wall for the entire night, and in the morning I was justifiably sore.

The corset seemed to have sucked all the air out of me overnight, resulting in me taking a huge gasp of air.

Sunlight filled the brig through two windows near the ceiling that led onto the main deck. Cecile slept peacefully next to my side, Jane stared off into space from her spot opposite of us, and James snored lightly in the far corner of his cell where he had been the previous night.

The same guard who had watch duty last night remained outside. In the light, I could see him more clearly. I even noted he was the man who had apprehended me the previous night and had told me not to reveal my real name.

But the most important thing I noted was those soft hazel eyes.

The guard noticed I'd been staring and stiffened. Careful not to move my niece, I got off the ground and walked over to the bars. I wrapped my fingers around the steel and craned my head to get a better look at the man.

His eyes bore into mine, asking a million questions without saying a word. However, one in particular rolled off my tongue. "Why?"

The man walked close to the bars, stopping a mere foot before me. "Marine…"

"Caspian," I said, my jaw clenched. "Why?"

Caspian Callaway's eyes filled with concern. His hair had grown out so it was just over the top of his ears, and it was cut raggedly as if done with a dull knife or other blunt object. He had grown a few inches at the least, and easily towered over me. He now had muscular frame to prove he was in the prime of his years, though his eyes seemed to betray the fact. His clothes were a dirty and a tad bit worn, but at least they seemed to be in one piece. All in all, I knew this wasn't the boy I knew four years ago who had left Barbados- this was a man who had done whatever necessary to provide for his family. Though the end did not justify the means in my mind, part of my angers towards him shattered in that instant, never to be brought up again.

"What would you like me to say?" he asked, his voice light.

I tried to speak, but I could not think of the proper thing to say.

"I would defend myself," Caspian said as his eyes bore into my own, "But I've come to understand that I chose my own actions for my own reasons, and should not have to justify them to anyone."

I stared him down. "You chose the wrong side," I told him somberly, knowing he'd understand the meaning.

Caspian pursed his lips. "I'm aware of that now," he replied neutrally. "But I did what had to be done. Though I know I have no chance of living the way things were four years ago, I am able to sleep during the night knowing I did what I had to for them." The way he talked of his family made me half-smile. He cared about them enough to leave Barbados, join rogue pirates, and commit dozens of crimes just to provide them with income.

"We could've helped," I told him solemnly. "All you had to do was ask."

Caspian shook his head. "I didn't want help. I wanted to take care of things myself, as it was my responsibility."

"… Do you want help now?" I asked, my voice gravely quiet.

Caspian sighed. "I have to live with the consequences of my actions. Besides, if I were to leave, I'd more than likely be killed in the process. Desertion isn't exactly taken lightly here," he laughed sourly. "Even if I could escape successfully, I have nowhere to go."

This was true. England was surely out looking for rogue pirates like Caspian, and the pirates who had not switched sides like him would not welcome him with open arms. Maybe armed arms.

I thought for a moment. "You did what you did for a noble cause. Even a pirate with the smallest bit of morals would understand. I may be infuriated with you for what you did, but I still care about you, and I'm not going to let you just die."

He shook his head. "It's too late for me. But you, you still have a chance. You need to get to your mother, or anyone you can trust."

"What is going on?" I asked, hoping he could give me more clarification than James did.

"They want the heart of Davy Jones, what else?" he asked bitterly, a half-smile tugging at his lips.

"Why though?"

"The person my captain and the others like him report to wants it. They are all indebted to her, and in return are carrying out this command."

"Who is it?" I asked.

Caspian shrugged. "The captain has not told anyone, not even his first mate. The rest of the crew and I just do as were told. My captain was the first of the others indebted to her to discover you and your family has been hiding on Barbados, so as of right now, none of the others know of what happened last night. But it won't be that way for long."

"I understand why you didn't want me revealing my name, but why did you kidnap me in the first place?"

"Because, someone else would have found you and discovered who you really are, and I could not allow that to happen," he said, his eyes once again growing with concern.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They were going to use any member of your family they could for leverage, even though they knew the real leverage would either be you or your brother."

"But they have my niece," I argued.

"They won't hurt her. Using her as leverage would be of no use if any harm came to her."

"What is Low planning to do with me?" I asked.

"Do you remember me mentioning sirens?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, a month or so ago, there was an incident… some of the crew had found a mermaid while fishing along the coast of an island. They not so accidentally killed it," he said bluntly. I made a face at the thought. "Since then, the sirens have been after us, demanding another girl in place of the mermaid the crew killed. Because they obviously can't reproduce, the only way the sirens can obtain more mermaids is to transform humans."

"Why do the sirens care?" I questioned. I'd heard plenty of tales from Uncle Jack, and at this point I believed almost everything from old sea tales were more than fiction.

"The sirens offer the mermaids protection, and in return the mermaids to their bidding."

"I see," I replied, my eyes tearing away from Caspian's gaze.

"He's dropping you and Sparrow over there," he threw his head in James' direction, "on the next island we see."

"Wonderful!" I beamed sarcastically. "I've always wanted to be mermaid bait!"

Caspian's hands wrapped around my own. "You're not going to be bait," he told me firmly. "You're going to get off that island and find someone you can trust, someone who will help you."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to leave Jane and Cecile here."

Caspian craned his head a little to look at Jane. "I knew she looked familiar," he stated, his voice distant as if lost in a memory. He most likely was, too. I myself can think of some fond times when we were all young, during of Temperance's tutoring sessions. "I promise you, I'll do my best to assure nothing happens to them."

The door to the room opened, and Caspian immediately stepped back whispering, "Remember what I told you."

Several of the pirates from last night once again walked over to our cells. One opened the door to the cell I was in, and pulled me out by the arm. Another opened the door to James' cell, immediately waking up. James was also dragged by his arm out of the cell.

I was led towards the door, and I took the moment to throw a final look at Caspian, who's expression was unreadable. A second later, he was out of my sight.

James and I were led onto the main deck where the rest of the crew was waiting. We were thrown into the middle of them all. A second later, Low emerged from his quarters, carrying a sword and pistol.

"Gents!" he shouted to get their attention. Almost immediately, silence fell upon the crowd. "Sparrow!" he snapped, getting James' attention. "Here!"

He tossed the pistol and sword to James, who caught it with ease. "Thanks mate," he thanked pleasantly, quickly attaching his sword to his belt and stashing his pistol.

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Sparrow," Low told James, his voice almost dangerously low. Upon hearing this, several of the crew members along the side of the ship moved, revealing the very large quartermaster standing next to a makeshift wooden plank. In the vague distance, I spotted an island.

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled.

"Well, off you go then," one of the crew grumbled, picking me completely off the ground by my arms. I squealed and tried to get him to let go of me, but before I knew it he set me down on the plank.

I cautiously looked down into the water, then back out at the island to judge the distance. "Surely you can't expect me to make it that far in this dress and a corset?" I inquired of Low, turning to face him.

"You can take them off, Ms. Banks, if that fits to your liking," he smiled seductively.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

"Well, then quit stalling and jump in!" the quartermaster yelled at me.

I cringed, and with a final look at James, plunged into the blue waters.

My head submerged a moment later, and I gasped for breath. I started swimming in the direction of the island, but indeed, the task proved difficult with the dress and the corset which seemed to suck the oxygen out of my body no matter how many breaths I took.

I felt a splash behind me. James appeared from beneath the water a minute later, and joined me in swimming towards the island.

I threw a quick over my shoulder at the _Fancy_, which was speeding away from us in near record time, taking my niece, my best friend, and ex-companion with it.

After several minutes of swimming, I started to fall behind James. The corset was squeezing my ribs, and with every heart beat came a quick wave of pain. "James!" I called out as loud as I could, hoping it would get his attention.

He turned and noticed the predicament I was in. After swimming back several feet to reach me, James held out an arm for me to take. "Thanks," I said breathlessly.

After another 20 minutes or so, we both crawled onto the beach, gasping for air. I remained face down, supporting my upper half with my elbows. James flipped over so he was lying on his back, and closed his eyes as the sun shone brightly.

It was silent for what seemed like hours.

"Now what?" I managed to ask.

James sat up with a bit of a struggle before looking at me. "Don't know yet, love. Give it a few moments. Something will come to us."

I sat up straight, staring out at the ocean. The _Fancy_ was way out of sight now. Suddenly, a thought hit me, like James said it would. "James!" I said excitedly as I reached beneath my cloak.

"What?" he asked tiredly as I pulled out what I'd been looking for. I smiled as I silently thanked whoever who could hear that it had not fallen into the ocean. "What is that?" James asked, looking at it closer, though by his voice, I knew that he knew what it was.

It was a square-shaped flip compass that did not point North. I'd seen Jack Sparrow use it countless times before, but he always kept it on his person, which made me wonder how it ended up in Low's possession anyways.

"What is it that you want most?" I mimicked James' father.


	4. Two Sparrows, One Compass

**Had this chapter finished for a while… never got around to revising and publishing it. Sorry :(**

**THANK YOU for the feedback :) It encourages me to update more.  
**

****

***MUSIC (for those who like more suspense while reading) (MAY HAVE TO COPY AND PASTE INTO LINK BAR)

**_Will and Elizabeth_: watch?v=UvnMQ9Z5K3g**

**_Jack Sparrow:_ watch?v=Pd8HAy9WAYs  
**

* * *

_Unknown Island, The Caribbean Sea_**  
**

_Marine Turner's POV_

"Where in the bloody hell did you get that?" James demanded, staring in shock at the compass. As he reached to grab for it, I pulled it away from his grasp.

"Where in the bloody hell did you learn that kind of language?" I shot back, though it was more of a friendly bicker than a scowl.

"Of all people to get stuck with on an island, why did it have to be ye?"

I rolled my eyes. "But _I_ have the compass-"

"-That is _not_ yours," James added.

"I have every intention of returning it to its owner," I assured him, looking out towards the sea.

James smiled. "Wonderful, then! Just hand it over to me and I swear on pain of death that it will get to its owner."

I actually considered it, but then quickly shook my head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"And why not?" James questioned. I chose not to answer him. As I stared out at the ocean, my mind started drifting to other thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eye, I observed James curiously. I hadn't seen any of the Sparrows for quite a few years- at least 7, if my calculations are right. To be honest, I'm not sure I would have even recognized James if it had not been for the tattoo his arm boasted proudly. I was taken slightly aback when my eyes hovered over the pirate brand, but I cannot say I was surprised. But what shocked me the most was his alarming resemblance to his father: attire, personality, and looks all. The only things that I supposed separated James form his father was his hair, which he had kept short, and the lack of facial hair. And, I suppose, the missing… aura, if you will, of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. I'd never encounter another pirate like the captain in my lifetime, that I was sure of.

"We have plenty of time, Marine," James reminded, patiently.

I sighed heavily. I had momentarily forgotten about the whole experience, resulting in the emotions hitting me all at once. Jane was still a captive, and Cecile as well. "Oh no…"

James turned to look at me, a sympathetic look on his face. "Love, I know what you're probably thinking… But Low won't harm them any more than necessary. They need to be alive and well to hold any value for leverage."

I turned to look at him. After a moment, I forced myself to agree that he was right. It was the most I could do at this point- the sooner we got off the island, the sooner I could find help to save them. Still, I could not help but feel my family was directly responsible for Jane and Cecile being in harm's way.

Almost instantly, I grew extremely concerned. What would my Father think when he returned to Barbados in a few short days and we were not there, on the shore, to meet him? Would he assume we had been forced to leave, that our cover had been compromised... or if we had even been killed? I'm sure the poor condition of Bridgetown due to the previous night's events would only make the last idea more plausible to him.

And just would my mother think when she learned of the attack? Surely she'd be upset… but she could relax slightly knowing that Low had not gotten a hold of the chest. But would she fall into irreversible state of shock upon learning that Cecile and I had been kidnapped? Or would she simply call us dead, and never to be found? I still was not convinced of my brother and the remaining of his members family's safety. What if something had happened to them?

But what if nothing had? What if my brother was perfectly fine, and had entrusted me with the responsibility of keeping his daughter safe when he could not? I failed him, something I had always hated to do since I was a child. I have always looked up to my brother, for he had always done his best to take care of my Mother and I. Uncle Jack had helped us once upon a time, too.

That's when it hit me: I could not afford to waste time worrying and moping. If I could find Jack Sparrow, I could convince him to help me find my mother by bartering with the compass. _Yes,_ I agreed with myself. _Seems logical to me._

In brevity, I explained to James what had happened the previous night, including how I came about the compass.

"Please tell me you'll help," I begged him when I finished, momentarily upset with myself for sounding so desperate before I realized I didn't care.

James looked uneasy. "Lucky for you, I don't have much of a choice. Wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of your Mum… or your Dad, for that matter." He visibly cringed. "First thing to do is get off this island. Then we could use that compass to find the location of me- … Jack Sparrow, and even though we both know said person is more likely than not in Tortuga, we have no other navigating means to locate said island. Savvy?"

I tried to wrap my head around what he had said, before nodding. "It's a good, sound plan- except one problem. We don't have a ship… or anything, really, that could get us to Tortuga."

James sighed thoughtfully, looking around the island. "Aha!" he gasped suddenly. I turned, smiling, wondering what he had come up with. A moment later, I frowned- he had pulled a flask from his vest and was drinking its contents to his content.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "So, that's your plan?"

"Well, if you've got a better one, I'm all ears."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Caribbean Sea_

_Third Person P.O.V._

Captain Elizabeth Turner paced around her ship that was bound for Barbados neutrally. On one hand, she couldn't wait to see her family again- on the other, she cursed the brewing storm that would delay her business voyage by at least a week.

The _Call of the Sea_ had been making good time, even after stopping by Tortuga for more supplies, until coarse water had resulted into several crewmen falling over the railing. The sky had darkened, and flashes of light filled the sky periodically. The men had been pulled back up onto the deck, and the _Call of the Sea_ turned around and headed the direction in which it had just come.

Within a day's time, Captain Turner would see Barbados again, and she smiled at the thought.

She'd ask Marine how the Governor's party was, and who was there. It was nice, the way the whole situation seemed to work: Marine would report on notable figures involved with the Navy, and what exactly they were up to. _Stop, _Elizabeth told herself suddenly, _she's your daughter, not some sort of spy._

But she wasn't all her's. Sure, biologically speaking, Elizabeth was Marine's mother, but figuratively speaking, with the exception of a few things, Marine was her father's daughter. Elizabeth would always be reminded of her husband when she saw their children, but Marine especially. Elizabeth had always been aware of Marine's favoritism towards Will, and did not mind too much- she knew William III had similar feelings for her.

"Captain?"

Elizabeth turned to face the quartermaster. "Yes, Mr. Woods?"

"When we was in Tortuga, my… _friend,_ if ye will, informed me of something I believe would be a sin not to inform ye about."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, "Yes?"

"He was tellin' me 'bout this locket he'd seen, it was silver, with some form of crab detail in it."

Elizabeth froze, staring at the man for several seconds. "You're positive?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, Ma'am, Captain."

Of course, the crew knew about the lockets. To be specific, the lockets of Calypso and Davy Jones that their Captain and Will Turner had been asked to find. Whether or not each member of the crew believed that the lockets even existed was completely personal. All they knew was that they were paid well for the time being, and Elizabeth was not as harsh as she very well could have been.

They weren't the only ones informed, either- many of the Pirate Lords had heard a version of the tale, and had been asked by the Pirate King to keep a watchful eye out for the items in consideration. If anyone, Pirate Lord or not, returned to Elizabeth with a locket, or both, they'd be rewarded with becoming the new Pirate King of the Brethren Court.

Even with such a reward, Elizabeth had come no closer to finding the lockets than she'd been13 years earlier.

In her mind, she could picture Will being reunited with her, on land, forever, till death had its way with them. She often secretly considered the thought of dying alone and without Will, and feared it. Now, the stubborn side of her mind voiced the possibility of her fears not coming true, and that's why she had made up her mind in less than a split second.

Elizabeth bit her lip for several seconds, before turning around to face the rest of the crew. "Men, come about! We're going back to Tortuga!" she shouted to them. The crew knew better than to ask questions, for none would ever be answered, and hurried to do as their captain had commanded.

It was wrong lying to Marine, she knew, but it had to be done.

* * *

_6 year old Marine Turner stood in the center of the room, staring down her mother._

"_Marine," her mother said softly. "This is our new home now."_

_Yes, that was what Marine kept being told. But did she agree with such a statement? Of course not. "What about our house in Shipwreck Cove?" she asked, not making any attempt to see anymore of the home other than what she could involuntarily see from where she was._

"_It was too dangerous there," her mother said distractedly as she carried crates filled with the family's belonging around._

"_Then why can't we live on your ship?" Marine asked innocently._

"_Because that was dangerous as well."_

"_Then how do you know that this place isn't dangerous?"_

_Elizabeth sighed. "Because, darling… When we walked through the port, you saw the Navy men, correct?" Marine nodded. "This is a Navy-based island."_

_Marine gasped. "Then is really isn't safe!"_

"_Of course it is, Marine."_

"_No it isn't!" Marine repeated. "You said yourself the Navy are bad people. You told me that if I ever was to meet a soldier, you wanted me to lie about my name so they wouldn't hurt our family."_

_Elizabeth hesitated. She _had _told her daughter that._ _"Yes, but now they are going to protect us."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's complicated," Elizabeth told her daughter, the lie slipping from her tongue a lot easier than she would've liked. "Now, we have to pretend as if we are normal citizens."_

"_I don't know how to be normal. I just want to go back to Shipwreck Cove!"_

"_And who will you stay with?" Elizabeth asked._

"… _Uncle Jack."_

"_You think he'd let you?"_

"_Well… he _did_ tell me I'd be a good pirate someday…"_

_Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Marine, dear, he was saying that just to humor you."_

"_But he wasn't trying to be funny," Marine protested, not quite understanding her mother. "He was completely serious! He said I might even get to be Pirate King someday, too!"_

"_Well, there's something I can assure you of," Elizabeth told her daughter firmly, "You will _not _be Pirate King."_

"_Why not?" Marine asked timidly, slightly hurt by her mother's statement._

"_Because… you'll stay here, become a law-abiding citizen, learn proper etiquette, get invited to parties…" Elizabeth trailed off, a slight smile on her lips as she recalled her earlier years. "Doesn't it sound like fun?"_

_Marine shook her head. "I'm trying to understand, honestly Mum, but I don't think this is right for me."_

_Elizabeth chuckled, humored that her 6 year old daughter thought she knew what was best for herself. "And what would be right for you, then?"_

"_Becoming a Pirate King like you! … Or at least a captain, like Uncle Jack and Daddy!"_

_Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry, darling, but this is your life now."_

_Over the next few years, Marine learned that the Navy wasn't really protecting the Turners, they were protecting the Lee family, whom they believed her family to be._

* * *

As a bright ray of light hit my eyes, I instantly sat up. Blinking away any sleep, I looked around at my surroundings. I was still on the island. But, unlike the time I last recalled, James was not next to me.

The previous night, I had no choice but to wait and see what fate made of James and I's circumstance. James had greedily chugged away at his flask of rum, while I had decided to close my eyes for a bit. My eyes widened as things seemed to 'click' in my mind.

_Where _is _James?_ I frowned. Surely he would've passed out- the rum he was drinking had smelled almost sweet, meaning it was well aged, tasted good, and was undoubtedly strong.

The sun shone brightly, already casting radiating heat upon the earth. Birds and rustling leaves echoed in my ears, yet the atmosphere lacked a certain pirate's slurs.

I looked down to my left, and was slightly surprised to see James' effects and such still lying in the spot where he had once been.

Instinctively, I reached by my waist, feeling instant relief as my hands fumbled with the compass. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I carefully brought the strange object up to my eyelevel. As I stared at the compass, I asked myself whether or not it'd be of any use. _What do I want?_

The question I'd asked myself even caught me slightly off guard. _What _do _I want? Is the location of Tortuga _really _what I want most in this world? _I chuckled to myself like a madwoman. _Of course not. The thing I want most is… Well, I don't have a clue. Hm… A place? _Shipwreck Cove seemed to be a distant dream, but a marvelous one none the less. _A time? _Going back to the night of the attack didn't seem half-bad, either. But even though the compass was certainly 'magical', it did not work miracles. _A person?_ _Seeing Liam safe and sound is definitely a priority- not to mention Cecile and Jane- as backwards as it may sound. But, I haven't seen Father in years… Caspian either. _I frowned. _I cannot afford to waste precious time worrying about him. Caspian did what he did for himself. He can solve his own mess._

I sighed inwardly and I looked around once more before grabbing James sword to my right and standing up.

I walked further inland, moving leaves and branches out of the way.

"James!" I called as I walked, hoping the island was uninhabited.

I kept walking for at least half an hour. "JAMES!" I shouted once last time. I sighed as I broke through a small clearing, with a single smooth rock perfectly positioned in the middle. I trudged over to it and sat down, plotting my next plan of action in my mind.

"Running off," I mumbled angrily to myself, "Yeah, love to see you try and get off this island without a ship… or a dinghy."

A twig snapped, and I jerked my head in the direction I thought it came from. After a moment, I shook my head and laughed. "… And then I start hearing things. This day gets better and better. Before you know it, a big monster's going to come and get me," I continued, chuckling.

Something sharp, as if a tip of a sword, poked me in the shoulder. "Not quite," a feminine voice scoffed.

I froze in my place. Cautiously, I ever so slowly tightened my grip on the handle of James' sword.

"Oi, what're you doing?"

The third voice stole my focus. In a split second, the assailant's sword came crashing down at me. Luckily, I had enough sense to hold my hands up in defense, bringing the sword with them.

**(***QUE MUSIC= _Will and Elizabeth ; _0:00 - 1:23 ***)**

As soon as the assailant recovered from the block, I was already off the rock and keeping a safe stance from them. As we slightly circled each other, I got a better look at my assaulter.

It was a woman, probably no more than a couple years older than I, with long dark hair that waved with every movement, despite being restrained by a red bandana. She was slightly tanned, from sun exposure, I guessed, and had hazel looking eyes. She was wearing a loose dark red shirt with a dark colored vest over it, and a pair of black trousers that were covered up to her knees by a pair of worn boots.

As she charged at me again, I quickly learned that she had a strong desire to do me harm, or was extremely skilled at pretending to do so. I blocked her attack again, though this time I nearly lost my sword in the process.

Cursing, I regained my stance. After a split second of thought, I decided all bets were off, and started returning the attacks, praying that I remembered everything my mother had taught me. _Parry and lunge… and repeat._

One blow after another, we each equally stood our ground. Neither of us could best the other, nor be bested. I'd gain a foot, and she'd step back a foot. She'd try to swipe one of my sides repeatedly, and then attempt to trick me by switching to the other, only to have our blades cross for the umpteenth time.

I was not sure how long we'd been fighting, but I suddenly realized that we were no longer surrounded by trees. In fact, we were right along the edge between the sandy beach and the inland.

My opponent took advantage of my distraction. In a split second, my sword was swiftly kicked from my hand, shooting up into the sky briefly before falling into a pit of sand.

I growled in anger before I froze in my place.

**(***END MUSIC***)**

* * *

"_Is that all you've got, 'Lizabeth?" Jack Sparrow sneered._

_Elizabeth Turner growled in frustration as her eyes desperately darted to the sword that had been kicked from her hand by the other pirate captain._

_Marine Turner, then barely 5 years of age, watched in interest. Her mother and "uncle" had been sword-fighting for the past hour or so. The sun shone brightly and rather warmly upon the deck of the Black Pearl, and even when her brother had decided to return to their mother's ship, she had stayed to watch the intriguing bickering between the two adults._

_Her mother spoke several indecent words under her breath._

"_Why, you're majesty, I'm shocked to hear such words come from your mouth! And around children?!" Jack faked gasped, vaguely gesturing in Marine's direction. Not that it really matter anyways- Jack knew very well the girl had been living on her mother's ship for the better portion of her short five years, and had more than likely already been exposed to such 'sailor talk'. "But I won't lie, Lizzie- I'm slightly disappointed in ye. We were just starting to have fun."_

_Marine attempted to hide a laugh to no avail, bringing the two adults' attention to her._

"_See, Marine?" her mother questioned, turning to glare at Jack, "This is why you'll never swordfight with a pirate. They cheat."_

"_Says the Pirate King herself," Jack countered, a smug smile on his face. "Don't listen to your mother, lass- you ought to know how to defend yeself if such as situation, not unlike this one, ever occurred."_

"_Jack, she's five," Elizabeth told him angrily, rolling her eyes._

"_And your point?" Jack questioned. "If I recall correctly, Whelp Jr. and James were sword fighting when they were about her age."_

"_Firstly: His name's Liam, not 'Whelp Jr.'. If you can't _savvy_ that," she momentarily teased the pirate's vocabulary, "at least call him William. Two: James and Liam _were_ sword fighting… With wooden swords! Not to mention they were always supervised!"_

"_Details, details, Love," Jack chided, waving a hand dismissively at her. "And you wonder why I tire of hearing you talk after five minutes."_

_Elizabeth shot Jack an evil look as a young boy approached him. _

"_Captain, sir?" the boy asked meekly._

"_Yes, boy?" the Captain replied distractedly, taking sudden interest in his sword. "Aren't ye supposed to be watching your sister?"_

_The boy shook his head reverently. "Yes, Captain. In fact, that's why I came to you. She requests to see you in the galley."_

_Jack sighed dramatically. "All right, I'll be there in a moment. Now, get back to her!" he shooed the lad. "Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into in the galley…"_

"_Yes, sir," the boy mumbled as he scurried off to do as he was told._

_Elizabeth disagreed with Jack's treatment of the boy, but knew there was no convincing the captain otherwise._

"_Well, love," Jack said, turning to enter the door leading inside the ship and to the galley, "That was a nice practice. Perhaps next time you'll take it more to heart."_

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes, before suddenly getting struck with an idea, smiling evilly, she picked up her sword and swiftly threw it towards the door Jack was currently opening. The sword hit the top archway, just above Jack's head, and stuck._

_Jack stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he lifted a hand, and grabbed the handle of the sword, pausing before rapidly attempting to yank it free. When he failed to do so, he turned to face the Pirate King._

"_Nice, trick, Mrs. Turner," Jack complemented, though it was not fully sincere. "Next time the Whelp returns, I will have a long conversation with him about what women should and should not be taught to do with a sword." With that, he decided to abandon the sword and walked through the door and out of sight._

* * *

******(***QUE MUSIC= _Will and Elizabeth ; _1:23 - 2:09 ***)**

I stood still. _How could she have known to do that…? Unless…_

After a moment, my attacker seemed to grow bored of the fact that I was not pleading for her to spare my life. Growling slightly in disgust, she put her sword back onto her belt and turned away.

I took the moment to fumble for my sword, before throwing it in her general direction as my mother had taught me to do so. As the sword struck a tree to her direct right, she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the sword.

I smiled happily to myself. Though I knew if she so desired, the sword could be easily pulled from the tree, I'd been able to get the sword to stick the target very few times before. _This day may have hope, after all_.

Angrily, she turned to face me. "TURNER!" she shouted, and it seemed to be an accusation.

I shrugged, with an innocent, and scared, smile on my face. "…Sparrow?"

She stormed towards me and it took all my guts not to cower away.

"Oi, there you two are!"

**(*** END MUSIC *** )**

I turned to see James emerging from behind some trees. "What the bloody hell is wrong with ye?!" he demanded angrily as he made his way over to us.

Neither of us bothered to speak.

"Well?" James repeated. "Ye can't just go around trying to kill each other!"

"She attacked me!" we both accused at the same time, resulting in us both glaring at each other.

James looked between us both with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Marine, ye can't just start sword fighting with someone's whose been doing it for years." _What?_

"And ye, Carrie, what's gotten in to your head? Ye could've killed the Pirate King's daughter! And just think what would've happened if her Dad found out…" James trailed off and shivered, probably thinking up some terrible thought.

Carrie Sparrow scoffed, obvious annoyed with her older brother. Biologically or not (as no one really even knew) related to the infamous captain, the Sparrow siblings were definitely polar opposites.

Carrie and I often feuded as children during the few times we encountered. James had been charged with responsibility of keeping Carrie out of trouble, and often failed, due to me. My mother eventually told Liam to keep an eye on me as well, ending our fights… until now, that is.

"_William_, you should be a little nicer to me," Carrie informed him coolly. "I've spent the past couple of days trying to get your arse back from Low."

I raised an eyebrow. "_William?"_ I stopped a giggle escaping from my lips.

"Thank you, _Caribbean,_ but I have everything under control," James snapped.

_William? Caribbean? You've got to be kidding me. _"Who named you?!" I demanded, not bothering to hide my smile. _Couldn't have been Jack Sparrow, that's for sure. Yet, Caribbean does sound peculiar…_

They ignored me as they started their own argument. After several minutes of shouting back and forth about things I didn't quite understand, Carrie growled angrily and stormed away, stomping closer to the shoreline.

"HEY!" she shouted suddenly. James and I looked out towards the sea, and faintly spotted the back of a ship. We each shot a glance at each other before running to Carrie's side, shouting pleas of help as we did so.

Several minutes passed, and the ship was out of my sight, and possible reach. I sighed and sat down in the sand.

"Bloody mutineers," Carrie mumbled under her breath, cursing.

"That was _your_ ship?" I questioned, slightly surprised. I was confused as to how James did not have his own ship, but the younger Sparrow had managed to obtain one.

"Yes, _was_," she replied shortly, walking a couple feet up the beach to a dinghy that was prevented from floating out into the ocean by sand. "Ditching me… When I catch up with ye, I swear, I'll-"

"Actually, it was _my_ ship, once upon a time," James informed me, and he seemed to be telling the truth.

"And it isn't now because…?"

"Lost a bet. To her," he replied simply.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look at it this way love, if I hadn't lost my ship to her, she wouldn't have been marooned on this island, and there would _not_ be a dinghy here. Savvy?" James smiled, and it was almost sinister.

"Ya know," James called to Carrie, walking over to her. "Ye wouldn't be in this position if ye hadn't won that ship," he paused to point off in the distance where the ship had disappeared from sight, "from its rightful captain."

"You lost, fair and square," Carrie huffed, clearly irritated.

"Maybe so," James admitted, "But ye didn't think to replace the crew?"

"'Course not. Why waste precious time?" Carrie asked, not seeing what her brother was trying to insinuate.

"Why is time precious?" I interrupted, getting up and walking over to them.

James shushed me. "The crew was still loyal to me," he gestured to himself proudly. "And from what I've heard, ye haven't been the best captain."

"And who told you such things?" Carrie demanded, getting into his face.

Carrie's temper was impeccable. It could come and go at any second, making reasoning with her stubborn pride very difficult.

"Weeellllll," James drew, pretending to think. "I wouldn't call tying the cook and several other members of the crew to the mast for three days 'being a good captain'."

"The cook was a greasy fella, and you'd know that!" she snapped. "And besides, when is showing force and letting the crew know who exactly is boss a bad thing?"

"You didn't just show them you were the boss, you tortured them!"

"It's called _tough love_," Carrie replied in a wickedly sweet voice. "The only way they would obey my orders was if I showed that there'd be punishments if they refused."

James rolled his eyes. "They were good, loyal men, who'd carry out the commands of anyone who paid and treated them fairly, and ye corrupted them into marooning their captain- a woman, no less- onto a god-forsaken island!"

Carrie opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. "I don't need this right now," she snarled, turning back to the dinghy. She started to push it back into the water, and James stopped her.

"And where do ye think you're going?"

"Tortuga," she replied defiantly, yanking her arm away from his grasp.

"Which is what way, exactly?" I cut in.

She raised an eyebrow before reaching to her side. Her hands grabbed air and her eyes went wide. She looked down to her waist, and slapped a hand against her forehead. "Damn it!" she cursed. "Left my compass in my quarters."

"So ye will be needing our help then?" James asked, though he seemed to know the answer.

"Help?" Carrie laughed bitterly, "I don't need your help. Why would I want the help of a ship-less pirate and a goody-two shoe landlubber who claims to be the Pirate King's daughter?"

"I _am_ the Pirate King's daughter," I hissed. Like Carrie, my anger had impeccable timing as well.

"Oh, well ye don't have much of a claim to it," Carrie sneered, giggling. "In fact, I'm kinda surprised to see ye here. Heard a rumor you'd gotten some plague and died."

"And from whom did you get this information?" I inquired.

"Does it matter?" Carrie asked rhetorically. "People haven't seen ye in years. Your mother doesn't talk about family, only business-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "When did you last speak to my mother?"

"Oh, let's see… 'bout a month or so ago."

My eyes widened with shock. _Mother's kept in contact with the Sparrows?_ "She told me she hadn't seen any of you in years!"

Carrie made a face suggesting that she'd made a mistake. "Well, there's a Sparrow's way of opening a can of worms…"

I shook my head, trying to clear all unrelated thoughts. _Mother lied to me? I wonder what else she's been lying about_…

"Anyways, if you're planning to claim yourself as Elizabeth Turner's daughter, you'll have some serious convincing to do," Carrie told me smoothly.

"I shouldn't have to convince anyone!" I snapped.

"Oh, so you expect everything to be given to ye on a silver platter? _'I do not have to justify myself to anyone. I'm a proper lady and shall be waited on hand and foot by all.'_"

My face cringed at her mocking. "You've seriously gone mad with heat if you think that's how I think of this situation."

"Then how _do _ye think of this situation?" she challenged.

"I do not feel as if I should have to convince people of my heritage. But I _do_ have to convince people that I'm more than simply the daughter of my parents. I want people to see that I'm worth something," I told her, and as I did so, I realized I was basically confessing my thoughts that I refused to admit to myself aloud for the world to hear.

Thankfully, I wasn't mocked. "Well," Carrie started, smiling slyly, as she searched for words. "Perhaps there's hope for ye yet."

I smiled despite myself, and pulled out the compass. I watched in amusement as Carrie's eyes went wide. "How about a bargain," I suggested, flipping the lid off the compass. "The direction of Tortuga for the use of the longboat?"

* * *

**(*** QUE MUSIC= _Jack Sparrow ; _0:00 - 0:46 ***)**

A day of rowing passed, each of us rowing our fair share. After a while, my arms began to feel numb, but I refused to show weakness in front of the Sparrows: my ego wouldn't allow them another thing to mock me for.

It was just settling into nightfall when I spotted an island off in the distance, illuminated by the faint glowing of many, easily a thousand, lights. If we remained silent, we could even hear the faint sounds of commotion.

I smiled, as I nudged a sleeping James and Carrie, who was rowing. "Look!"

"Ah," James mumbled sleepily, his eyes taking in the scene, "Tortuga."

"I'm tired," Carrie announced suddenly, handing the oars off to James.

James growled something inaudible, as he started to row.

**(*** END MUSIC ***)**

I watched in a stunned silence as we approached Tortuga. In my mind, I recalled the dozens of tales I was told about Tortuga, from the very first encounter my father had with Jack Sparrow, to when ex-Admiral Norrington got into a brawl after signing on to Jack's crew. I'd never been to Tortuga, as Mother always said it was a nasty place. Actually seeing it with my own eyes gave me an odd, yet excited, feeling.

Many huge ships were docked at the harbor, and as we came closer, I could see individuals fighting and socializing.

James rowed us up to the docks, and I looked around curiously. Carrie hopped out of the boat and onto the dock first, and I followed. James placed the oars back into the boat and hopped out as well.

**(*** QUE MUSIC= _Jack Sparrow ; _0:46 - 1:36 ***)**

A drunken man watched us with a bewildered look on his face. Though I couldn't say I blamed him: the three of us rowing along in a dinghy must've been a sight to behold.

Carrie approached him. "You can have it," she told him, throwing a thumb over her shoulder and gesturing to the dinghy.

The man tilted his hat politely to her and went back to drinking his bottle of liquor.

Carrie took off without a word, leaving James and I to stumble over our own feet. By the time we were walking properly, Carrie had disappeared from sight.

I looked around to see rowdy men and giggling women socializing and generally enjoying themselves. Even the passed out drunk men seemed to having a peaceful slumber.

I sighed. "Great," I muttered.

"It's alright," James assured me, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "I know where we can find Jack Sparrow."

"What're you doing?" I asked, trying to shrug his arm away from me.

James leaned his head closer to my ear, and whispered so that only I could hear, "Trust me, love. It'll be better if everyone here thinks you're taken."

My eyes widened and I gulped, but I allowed James to lead me.

As we made our way through the streets, James tried to get me to participate in showy small talk to make our presence more natural. Not that I personally minded- I was trying to eavesdrop on people's conversations. In the end, I didn't hear anything other than news of recent pirate attacks and accusations of people being their leader. These led to many fights that I witnessed firsthand as we walked along.

"Ah, Jim, lookie there!" a man whispered rather loudly to his friend as James and I walked past them, "It's James Sparrow. Heard Low caught up wit' him."

"Me too!" the other man agreed. "Where do ye think he's headin' wit' that lass, Pete? … Who _is_ that lass, Pete? I'd think I'd remember if I saw her 'fore…"

"I haven't any clue, Jim. But ye saw his sister a minute ago- odds are them Sparrows are up to somethin'."

I rolled my eyes as James chuckled under his breath. "You like it when people start rumors about you!" I accused with a smile.

James shrugged. "It's how ye build a reputation, love; it's how ye become a legend. It all starts with rumors and gossip."

"Wouldn't you rather have a reputation based on things you've actually done?" I asked him.

James scoffed. "Why bother with all that work?"

**(*** END MUSIC ***)**

* * *

James and I's "pleasant strolling" led us to a tavern ironically named "The Faithful Bride". Crude conversations could be heard from within. My mother told me many stories of The Faithful Bride, and I always thought it smart to heed to them.

"James?" I stopped him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive, love," James scoffed arrogantly. "Wait a minute… you're not nervous, are ye?"

I frowned. "No!"

James smiled slyly. "_Tsk, tsk,_ Marine Turner…" he said disapprovingly. "Your own parents can face something as monstrous and hellish like the Kraken, and yet you're afraid of a little tavern."

"Am not!" I replied quickly.

"Am too!" James countered, reminding me of a time long ago where every conversation we had consisted of senseless bickering.

"Oh, really?" I challenged, yanking myself away from his arm. Without another word, I shoved open the doors to The Faithful Bride and entered briskly.

I observed the familiar chaos as James entered the establishment behind me. "This way then, Ms. Turner."

I decided at that moment that I did not like being addressed as such. Slightly frowning, I followed James as he headed towards the far left back of the crowded room.

In the far left corner, James finally stopped, and I followed suit. At the table before us, a typical crew of roughish figures chugged away at the contents of their mugs, their cheeriness evident on their faces and in their voices. They seemed to be involved in some sort of card game.

"Mr. Gibbs," James spoke calmly to the man nearest to us, who was seated at the head of the table.

The man broke from mid-conversation and slowly turned to face us. When he did, I raised an eyebrow. The elderly man, much, much older than I, had gray hair and a scruffy beard. "Mr. Gibbs?" I asked in disbelief, my voice barely above a whisper.

But Joshamee Gibbs did not hear me. "Ah, James Sparrow," he announced to the rest of the crew, smiling. Gibbs stood up, and gave James a pat on the back. "Say, I saw your sister not but a few moments ago. Did ye talk to her?"

"Aye, I saw her meself not too long ago as well," James confirmed. "How do ye do, mate?"

Gibbs chuckled and sat back down. "I'm as content as a cucumber. But I'm sure I'm not the only one here, either…" Mr. Gibbs slurred. He definitely had a little too much to drink, but he wasn't alone in that aspect. "But I'm sure I'm not the only one, eh men?"

The rest of the crew howled and cheered their agreement, raising their overflowing mugs for extra emphasis. Gibbs cackled along with them.

"Erm, Mr. Gibbs, if I may, how long have ye been here?" James asked hesitantly.

"Me and the ol' crew? Hm… perhaps a month… or two."

My eyes widened. _A month or two? In Tortuga? Poor men. But… they don't seem to distressed. _"Captain Sparrow doesn't have his sights on anything?" I asked, finding the whole idea ridiculous, particularly for the famed captain.

Gibbs turned to face me, and narrowed his eyes, as if noticing me for the first time. Suddenly, he smiled. "Well, if I be swallowed by the Kraken… it'd be Marine Turner."

The other members of the crew stopped their drinking and gambling, and chose to stare at me instead. Unsure of what exactly to do, I did nothing.

Mr. Gibbs let out another hearty laugh. "Where ye been, lass? Your mum said ye was on some Navy island, and I thought, 'Surely not!' Ye be too stubborn for that… Well, ye _were_, all those years ago. Ye could've changed. Say… how many years was it since we last saw ye?"

The crew watched on, listening intently for my answer. I took the moment to observe them… I recognized few, and I realized that most had been replaced with younger, more-able members.

"… 13 years, perhaps?" I suggested.

The crew members I recognized gasped, shaking their heads. The ones I did not, the younger ones, smiled slyly amongst themselves.

A young man sitting to Gibb's right, probably not much older than I, drew my attention towards him. "And what a fine women ye've become…" he mused, eyeing me up and down.

"Eh, have ye any respect?!" Gibbs barked at him, his voice filled with disdain.

"I do have respect," the man argued, "But I know a good prize when I see one…" He winked. I scowled at him.

Gibbs stood up. "Watch yer tongue lad, before I come over there and cut it out!"

"Remember, ye happen to be talking to the Pirate King's daughter!" James snapped. "… Or did your ol' mum drop you too many times on the head?" James questioned, with an innocent tone.

"Watch your tongue, Sparrow!" the man shouted, standing up, and knocking over a mug of rum in the process. His drunken friends around him leapt to catch the drinking vessel, but to no avail. "Besides, I care not who her parents are."

"Well, ye should!" Gibbs told him. "Would you care if we killed ye back on The Black Pearl and left you alone to deal with her father?"

"Hah, Davy Jones?" the man scoffed, giggling like a small child. "Gibbs, ye ol' git, stop feeding me ol' fool's tales!"

"Watch your tone when speaking to your superior," James warned, with a dark tone. James was now in the man's face.

"He's not worth it, lad," Gibbs was quick to assure him. "He's had a bit too much to drink."

"Besides," the man continued, "All… well, _most,_ of us know she's a bastard child anyways, why do we bother to cover it up?"

"Alright," I intervened, tired of the bickering. I grabbed James arm, and yanked him away from the man. Then, I took his place, and swiftly planted a punch across the man's face.

The crew "oooo"ed, and the man said nothing as a hand reached up to where I'd punched him. Suddenly, he jerked his head to glare down at me. As he moved towards me, I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and pulled me back.

James rushed forward and pinned the man against the wall. I turned around, as Gibbs dropped my arms and looked on with a solemn look.

"I'm disappointed in Captain Sparrow. He's resorted to hiring low life scum," James snarled, sounding so angry that if I was not so angry myself, I would have almost been scared. "Low life scum that would dare hit a woman."

"I'm sure the disappointment is shared between the two of ye," the man growled, despite being completely restricted by James.

"What would the Captain think if he heard ye speaking such nonsense?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He's already heard."

The crew tore their gazes from James, Gibbs, and I to the person who had spoken behind us. Their eyes went wide.

I gulped, wary of who I might find, and slowly turned around.

Captain Jack Sparrow looked at the whole group, as if observing the situation. He had a stern look on his face that I'm sure he did not have often.

"Captain Sparrow," I greeted weakly. I spotted Carrie behind him, watching me over his shoulder.

"Ah," he mused, not entirely looking at me, but rather glaring firmly at the man pinned against the wall. "The lass who has me compass."

* * *

**Sorry if it got sort of rushed towards the end… my patience is thin these days. **

**NEXT CHAPTER gets more interesting. Promise.**

**Feedback welcomed :)**


End file.
